The Second War of Light and Darkness
by x0firefly0x
Summary: FINALLY, CHAP. 16 UP! 8-11-04 Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, love. Harry & OC, Ron & Hermione, Ginny & Draco
1. Pretty Girls and Rainstorms

Harry Potter and the Raging Hormones  
  
Author's Note: WARNING!This contains spoilers from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.! But if you want, you can read this anyway!  
  
[Rating for this fic is PG-13 for now, just to be safe. I-er-Harry- might curse a tad!] Well, this fanfic will contain lots of H/OC (Sorry, I don't like those kind of fanfics either, but this one includes lots of other pairings!) , Ginny/Draco, and my favorite pairing, RON/HERMIONE!!!!!! Yay! And if ya'll are looking for a Harry/Hermione fanfic clear off, cuz they ain't neva gettin' together! In this fic and in the book! [muhahaha!] Sorry if the first chapter is rather bland, but first chapters often are! Get ready for the long slog, I have an outline of 40 chapters! So sit on down onto your gluteus maximus and get ready for a rip-roarin' action/adventure/romance of extraordinary proportions with lots of witty humor, and tons of angst!!Huzzah! And remember to review, puhlease, so I know whether to keep writin' --although I probably will anyway! Enjoy my fic!--~Serendipity   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anybody in this fanfic except for Amanda and my plot!!! That amazing honor goes to J.K. Rowling, and partly to Scholastic and WB, I think! SO please don't sue. . . unlike J.K. Rowling, I'm not rich.  
  
Harry Potter lay on his back in the musty-smelling green grass, his emerald eyes haunted beneath silver frames.He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it seemed to be nearly impossible; the events from last year kept passing through his head. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, revealing a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry looked like such an ordinary teenager lying there in the park, but anyone who knew him knew that this notion could not be farther from the truth. Harry was a wizard, a wizard fresh out of his fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt a little assured that Lord Voldemort, his archnemesis, would not bother him because he still called his aunt's house his home, but it was still rather hard to relax. He turned unto his side and opened his eyes to see a tiny anthill. The ants crawled around, looking like tiny people in a miniture city. Harry looked at it for a bit. Suddenly, a long shadow fell over him. With a start, he got up and looked towards what had made the shadow. A girl of about Harry's age stood before him, her long hair covering her face. Flecks of gold shined from her chocolate-colored tresses and beneath them he could see the outline of a thin face and sparkling doe-brown eyes.  
  
Harry stepped backwards, feeling confused as who his person could be, but then she chose that moment to push the hair away from her face and solve that problem. She smiled, and started shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Her lime flip-flops gently dug into the earth nearest him.  
  
Harry smiled back, and the girl introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Amanda. Amanda Briody." He could tell from the very first word that she was not at all British. She was American, it seemed. She continued. "You live at number four Privet Drive, right? I live down the street, and I've just been talking to that kid over there..." She pointed towards a large, fat figure in the distance-"...and he told me to 'Shove off and talk to Harry'." She imitated Dudley's snotty voice so well, Harry burst out laughing. She laughed along and continued.  
  
"Anyway, I've just moved from New York, and our family is having a barbeque tonight as a housewarming. I wanted to know if you could invite your family and yourself, of course, to come over for dinner at 7." She looked at him pleadingly with a fake pout, and Harry laughed again.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll come. Just d-don't do that face again..." Harry said through peals of laughter.   
  
"O.K. I won't! I won't!" She made a sheepish face, then paused and looked around. "Um, do you know how to get to Wisteria Walk? I have no idea how I got here..."  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
"So, Harry, how old are you?"  
  
"I'll be 16 in two weeks. You?"  
  
"Well, I'll be 16 in November. It's a bit to go..." She sighed, then perked up. "How old do you have to be to drive a car in England anyway?"  
  
"I think 17..." Harry murmured.(A/N: How old do you have to be to drive in England?)  
  
They plodded down Magnolia Crescent in silence, the humidity making them sleepy.   
  
Suddenly, Amanda remarked, "I know this might sound silly, but I feel like it's going to rain..."  
  
Harry looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sometimes, I just feel like I can taste it...the stickiness I mean."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Harry murmured again, still skeptical.  
  
Harry didn't know why, but at that moment he felt at peace with the world...just walking down a sidewalk side by side with someone, who, he was quite sure, felt as comfortable with him as he felt with her. He breathed a sigh of contentment. Suddenly, something wet splashed against his lenses. He took them off, rubbed them against his shirt and looked up. A large grey thundercloud was overhead, covering the sun. He looked disbelievingly at Amanda, who still hadn't noticed anything had happened, and looked deep in thought.  
  
"Oy, Amanda--it's starting to rain!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Oh, is it?" She looked up at the sky and smiled bemusedly, "Well, then we'd better hurry."  
  
They ran together back up the drive and he left her in front of her house, and called his farewell. He ran up Privet Drive, the rain starting to splash against the concrete. He ran faster, went inside number four and slammed the door just in time; a loud thunderclap and huge torrent of rain answered the slam. He took off his damp sneakers, still  
  
amazed that Amanda had predicted the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the spotless kitchen to see his Aunt Petunia standing there, her back to Harry, in a lavish fuchsia flowered apron, stirring a frothy substance in a pot feverishly with a wooden spoon. She turned, saw her nephew, and narrowed her eyes. "Finally." She said curtly. "Go upstairs and get ready. A family has just called to invite us to a housewarming party. They asked specifically for you to come. Although it'll probably be canceled because of the rain." She snorted and continued to stir the substance. He charged upstairs and changed his soggy t-shirt and damp jeans. He pet his snowy owl, Hedwig, and in return she nipped his fingers affectionately. He looked out the window, and noticed with relief the rain had stopped.   
  
He went back down when his clock flashed 7:00 in luminous red numbers, and saw that Aunt Petunia was already ready, holding a Tupperware container filled with potato salad and another with some rice. (A/N: The frothy substance in the pot!) Dudley came downstairs in khaki shorts and Harry repressed a laugh. Dudley really looked fat. His Uncle Vernon was already in the car when they walked out. It's just around the bloody block,thought Harry furiously. No need for a car, bloody show-offs. They climbed in, and set off for Wisteria Walk. They stopped in front of a cream house, identical to all the others, but bedecked with many multi-colored paper lanterns. They knocked, and a kindly looking, short, middle-aged woman with short, dark wavy hair framed around a oval, olive skinned face accented with Amanda's brown eyes answered the door.  
  
"Come in, come in. I'm Sophia. Make yourself at home. The food should be ready soon. My husband's having,   
  
a, er, tiny problem putting together our grill."   
  
They stepped onto the threshold, and Harry asked about Amanda.  
  
"Oh, you've met Amanda, have you? Well, she's in the back yard, dear. Go ahead and find her," she said with a friendly smile.  
  
He walked out of the back door and stopped still, looking around for her. He spotted her, chatting to some girls that lived on Magnolia Crescent on the lawn chairs next to the covered in-ground pool. Feeling rather awkward, Harry walked up to them and and said hello.  
  
He was greeted by several dirty looks and girls stepping away from him. He remembered that he was a supposed "hooligan". Amanda looked nonplussed and grinned at him.  
  
"You were right." He remarked as they walked away from the girls, "It did rain."  
  
"I know. At least it's stopped. I was hoping this BBQ wouldn't be canceled." She chirped.  
  
"That would suck," he said.  
  
"Oh yes, it would." She smiled toothily at him and poked his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go sit there-as far away from my dear old dad as possible. He gets cranky when he sees me talking to guys, even if they're just friends." She led him over to a lawn chair that had been wiped dry. They started chatting, sipping their ice teas, sometimes glancing at the girl Dudley was attempting to talk to. It was evident that she didn't want to talk to him when she threw her Sprite at him and stomped away. He grumbled curses underneath his breath as he walked towards the next girl. It appeared that his pick-up line was "I'm a boxing champ, you know..."  
  
Amanda and Harry laughed loudly whenever this happened, occasionally choking on their ice teas. Harry could see the girls Amanda had been talking to earlier point at them several times and whisper together. He supposed he had an idea about what they were saying. Amanda looked up to see whether Harry was listening, noticed he wasn't and said crossly, "Hey, you know I'm talking to you..." then trailed off as she saw where Harry was looking. The girls had been pointing at them a second ago but then stopped and smiled guiltily at them.  
  
"They're talking about us." Amanda said softly, clearly hurt. "Why is that?" she murmured.  
  
"No clue." But Harry was sure that he looked and sounded rather guilty himself.  
  
At that moment however, Amanda's father, John, had started handing out hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and hamburgers, and they got up to fetch themselves some food. 


	2. Birthday Bliss

*2 weeks later*  
  
Harry woke up feeling happy on his birthday for the first time in years. Amanda had been "busy" a lot lately and he was sure a party was in order. He got up, put on a pair of clean jeans and a nice shirt he had bought while on one of many shopping excursions with Amanda and headed to the window to look out at the beautiful, clear sky. He turned around at Hedwig's hoot and saw a pile of presents and letters. His heart leapt and he sat down in front of his bounty.   
  
He opened his best friend Ron's first.  
  
  
  
Harry,   
  
Happy birthday! Guess what? We're going to Hermione's this summer! She'll tell you more in her birthday letter. How are you? Muggles getting you down? Hope not. Well, hope you like the present from me and Ginny, we chipped in. I think she might've sent you a letter, I'm not sure. It's something we're sure will come in handy. Me and Ginny found it quite entertaining. Well, have a great birthday. See you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and opened his present from Ron and Ginny. It was rectangular, covered with gold paper and Ron had drawn a sloppy Gryffindor lion in red ink. He chuckled. He took off the paper carefully, put it to the side, and saw a green velvet book. In smooth silver writing, it was entitled, The Boys' Handbook: What Girls Think About and Other Mysteries Solved. He laughed out loud and opened the front cover. A letter in a girl's handwriting fell out onto his lap. Harry picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Isn't this incredibly useful? I've heard about your Cho trouble. Anyway, happy 16th birthday. You've been alive 16 years! Isn't that a blessing? Well, I'll see you soon. Happy birthday!  
  
Love from,   
  
Ginny  
  
It was a very thoughtful gift, Harry thought, although maybe a bit personal.   
  
He put the book aside to read later. He opened Hermione's letter next.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I've got great news! You're coming to my house this summer! Ginny and Ron are coming too, of course. We'll pick you up on August 1st at 8 am, so be ready! Sorry for the short notice. Don't worry, we'll use a car to pick you up with. See you soon!  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
He picked up his present, thoroughly excited that he was going to the Grangers'; he just hoped that Ron and Hermione wouldn't bicker too much. Inside was a bunch of miniature broomstick models that flew about the room when unwrapped. He smiled, then reached for Hagrid's gift next. He unfolded the letter and read Hagrid's scrawled writing.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Let's hope nothing bad happens this year, eh? You're sixteen, so have fun!  
  
Cheers,   
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry grinned and put the letter to the side. He unwrapped the box, but it suddenly shook, and Harry withdrew his hand. Hagrid had a tendency to send dangerous things as presents, though not on purpose. Apprehensively, he opened the box to see what was inside, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a mimbulus mimbletonia. For a second he had thought it would be something dangerous. He put the strange plant on the side table and set his birthday cards on top of the cabinet. Harry stepped back, admiring them.   
  
At that moment, the door bell rang, and Harry ran down the stairs two at a time. He opened the door and saw Amanda. He caught his breath and said hello.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Happy Birthday! You're finally 16!" She paused and smiled. "You know what that means, doncha? You are now older than me!"   
  
Harry smiled. "So where are we going today? Park...swimming..."  
  
"Well, my house first,"she said pensively,"and we'll figure out what to do afterwards, when the time comes."  
  
They walked down the road, chattering aimlessly until they reached Amanda's house. She opened the door and ushered him inside. It was completely dark. She fumbled with the light switch. The light turned on, and...  
  
"SURPRISE, Harry! Happy Birthday!" Amanda screamed, next to his ear (where, frankly, he was sure he was now deaf) along with more voices. And from behind a corner jumped out Ron, Hermione and Ginny.Amanda hugged him, followed by Hermione and Ginny. Ron shook his hand, and said "Hello, mate!"  
  
Harry turned to Amanda and stammered out, "T-thanks Am-manda, w-wow...I n-never expected this! How'd you find Ron and Hermione?"   
  
She beamed. "Well, they had just pulled up to your house. I was finding a lack of response for your party," she smiled sheepishly, "I went up to them and asked if they knew you. They said yes, so I invited them over to help out. They were rather enthusiastic about it, almost as much as I was!"   
  
He turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Why'd you guys come early? Not that I mind of course..."He added hastily, "but you were due tomorrow."  
  
Hermione smiled bemusedly and said, "Well, we thought we'd give you a little surprise and pick you up early. Did you like our gifts?"  
  
"Oh yes, the model broomsticks were great, thanks. Ron and Ginny's gift was great too. Very interesting."  
  
Ginny laughed. "I knew you'd find it useful."  
  
"What'd you get him, Ginny?" Amanda inquired.  
  
"Oh,just a book that tells you how to deal with girls." Ginny replied.  
  
Amanda laughed, along with Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Ginny seemed to be getting along well with Amanda, as they were talking and laughing quite happily and comfortably in their own little world.  
  
Ron pulled Harry aside then, and whispered with a bit of a smirk, "So, who is this Amanda? A new girlfriend? Gotten over Cho that quickly, eh?"  
  
Harry flushed. "No. We're just friends. But you should be the one to talk." He added furiously, "You're the dolt who doesn't realize that you and Hermione like each other!"  
  
A creep of red went up Ron's cheeks. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Nothing."   
  
They went over to join Ginny, Hermione, and Amanda, who were talking about Muggle music.  
  
When Hermione spotted them coming over, she called, "Hey, guys, we'd better go. We're late as it is, and my mum's waiting in the car."  
  
Amanda's face fell, and in a disappointed voice replied, "Already?"   
  
"Yeah." Hermione checked her watch. "It was a lovely party, Amanda. It was nice to meet you." Hermione looked up and smiled. They all headed towards the door.   
  
"Harry, wait up for a bit, please!" Amanda called behind her shoulder, as she ran up the stairs at full speed.  
  
She went back down just as rapidly, stopping before him with flushed cheeks and a gift wrapped in paper with balloons all over it. "I just wanted to give you your present."  
  
"Thanks." He took it awkwardly.   
  
Amanda surprised him then, by kissing him on the cheek tentatively. When she drew back, her eyes were sparkling oddly. "Well, see you next summer." She murmured, eyes downcast.  
  
Harry smiled. "Okay, see you then." He said, with his heart twinging a bit. It must have been those two pieces of cake, he thought, rubbing his chest.   
  
"Bye," he called as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye," she said sadly, and closed the door behind him. Harry jogged down the front steps and headed towards a silver Mercedes. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as he climbed in the back seat. Ron had apparently already brought his trunk down, as he was nursing his toe and muttered, "Damn trunk" under his breath repeatedly.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, Mrs. Granger, you're well-off, aren't you? Nice car." Harry said appreciatively.  
  
She blushed, glanced at Ron and said, "Well, a bit. It's not a big deal. Thanks, though..." Mrs. Granger, who had brown hair like Hermione's (except rather less bushy) and sparkling hazel eyes looked back, smiled at them, and said, "Ready?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Ron eyed the gift on Harry's lap. "Who's that from? Why haven't you opened it yet?"  
  
Harry looked down. "Oh, that. Amanda gave to me. I'll open it now."  
  
Hermione's mother was starting the car, and they all jumped as they heard it. But soon their attention was back on the present. He opened the card first.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Happy birthday. This summer has been a lot of fun. Thanks so much for making me feel at home in Little Whinging, I appreciate it. I only wish we went to the same boarding school. St. Brutus' s, eh? Knew you had it in you! (Joking! You're a good guy and great friend!) Thanks for everything. See you next summer. I'll send the Dursleys a letter every so often to give to you, so we can stay in touch. Happy 16th!  
  
Love,   
  
Amanda  
  
  
  
They all smiled. Ron nudged the gift. "Open it!" he urged.  
  
Harry pulled off the wrapping paper, and inside was a leather bound book. He opened the first page. Instead of letters, he saw sketches of himself and Amanda, some photos, and quotes and such about friendship (such as, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'). He smiled as they flipped through the book, which was about 20 pages long. Some sketches took up two pages, and were very good. They captured their expressions exactly.  
  
"Wow," whispered Hermione. "She's good."  
  
They kept flipping through the pages and the trip to Hermione's house passed by in no time. 


	3. Operation Matchmaker

After about a week at Hermione's luxurious home, Harry and Ginny realized that Hermione and Ron had gone about a week without fighting. Ginny had just mentioned this to Harry bemusedly while they sat on the couch, when two angry voices resounded from the kitchen.  
  
"RON, I TOLD YOU--"   
  
"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL, HERMIONE? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU AREN'T RIGHT! IT'S NOT SUCH A BIG DEAL!"  
  
"AND YOU--YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT! YOU NEVER APOLOGIZE, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE WRONG! NEVER! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE WHO SHOULD APOLOGIZE..."  
  
Harry and Ginny stifled back laughs. "Well, looks like I spoke too soon, huh?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup. Looks like it," said Harry.  
  
"You know what, Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They'd be perfect together."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione, of course. Look at them."  
  
At that second, Hermione ran through the living room and stomped up the stairway, her hair standing on end, seething with anger. As soon as she was sure Hermione was gone, Ginny leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Never mind." Harry tried to keep himself from laughing when, sighing resignedly, his face still beet red from screaming, Ron came in. "Apparently, I'm too conceited to apologize. So I'm going to show her that I'm not." He went up the stairs with a smug look on his face. Harry got up to follow Ron.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny grabbed his arm. "Give them time. They really would be perfect together. I know Hermione fancies him," Ginny paused and smirked.  
  
Harry smirked also. "And I know for a fact Ron fancies her; last year, when he was off to play Quidditch, she kissed him on the cheek for good luck, and he instantly perked up. He kept touching the place where she had kissed him too, for the whole day."  
  
"Brilliant." Ginny laughed. Suddenly, a look of apprehension dawned upon her fair face. "Wait...what if we, you know, play matchmaker?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's try and get them together. We know they like each other, they just need a nudge or two in the right direction." Ginny grinned, and Harry grinned back.  
  
"Great idea, Ginny. But wouldn't Hermione figure something out?" Harry mused.  
  
"Maybe. But we'll just make sure she doesn't," Ginny said firmly. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Wait! Why are you asking me?" Harry asked indignantly.  
  
"You make good plans." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Not at this stuff!" Harry said frantically.   
  
"Fine, fine, I'll do it. I'll just have to rely on Hermione's romance novels," said Ginny grumpily.  
  
Harry snorted. "Hermione has that rubbish?"  
  
"Oh shut up, and help me bring them down."  
  
Operation Matchmaker was now in session. Twenty minutes later, after leafing through countless Muggle romance novels, Ginny came up with an idea.  
  
"Step one: stick them into a broom cupboard until they realize their true feelings, or until Hermione's parents come home. Whichever comes first." Ginny said musingly.  
  
"Like that's going to happen." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny glared at Harry, and he suddenly realized in what aspect she resembled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sorry," murmured Harry.  
  
"Okay. First things first. The broom cupboard. Which one should we use?"  
  
"The one upstairs. That one's closer to their rooms. That way we could stuff them in quickly before Ron and Hermione kill us."  
  
"Good thinking. Okay, let's go." Ginny got up abruptly.  
  
"Wait, what about the rest of the plan?"  
  
"What 'rest of the plan'?" Ginny said indignantly.  
  
"Is that it? Stick them in a broom cupboard? That's your master plan?" Harry said grudgingly.  
  
As Ginny stepped forward, she looked as likely to breathe fire as her mother. "What did you say?" she whispered threateningly.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Okay, let's go!" Harry said quickly.  
  
They both got up and headed upstairs. Harry whispered urgently to Ginny.  
  
"Okay, Ginny--you get Hermione. I'll get Ron. We'll knock on both doors at the same time. Okay...ready?" They held their fists poised, "On the count of three, 1...2...3!!"  
  
They knocked on the doors, and as Ron and Hermione answered, Harry and Ginny grabbed the two teenagers and shoved them in the broom cupboard. Hearing yells and pounding from behind the door, Harry remarked grimly, "Well, when they get out, we're dead."  
  
Four hours later, Harry looked up at Ginny and inquired above their game of Bullshit, "Should we open their door yet? They seemed to have stopped fighting."  
  
"Bullshit!" Ginny squealed, laughing.  
  
"Very funny." Harry chided although he couldn't stop the grin coming to his face. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Ginny gulped. "Fine, but we'd better get some kind of weapon. We do not want to face the wrath of Hermione unarmed. She'll skin us alive."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
((Half hour earlier in the broom closet))  
  
Ron growled, "Oh when I get my hands on Harry...I'll tear him apart...I don't care if he's my best mate...and Ginny too...even if she is my sister..."  
  
"Calm down, Ron. You wouldn't do that. Although I wouldn't blame you in the least if you did. Well, at least there's a light in here," said Hermione angrily.  
  
"At least there's a light in here! AT LEAST THERE'S A LIGHT IN HERE?! HERMIONE, WE'RE LOCKED IN A BLOODY BROOM CUPBOARD WITHOUT OUR BLOODY WANDS BY OUR BLOODY SO-CALLED FRIENDS!" Ron yelled, his ears and face turning a brilliant red.  
  
"I'M JUST TRYING TO LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! AND EVEN IF WE DID HAVE OUR WANDS WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE THEM, SO SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO INFURIATING! THERE'S NO POINT YELLING AT ME, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"You're right. Sorry, Hermione." Ron said sincerely.  
  
"Why do we fight anyway?" Hermione said timidly. "We're best friends, but half the time we can't have a decent conversation without yelling."  
  
"I don't know." Ron ran his fingers through his hair, with a reflective look on his face.  
  
"Me neither. I mean, we love each other..." Hermione and Ron both turned crimson, "As friends, I mean!" she added hurriedly, the blush turning her sunburnt face even redder, "...but we don't act a bit like it."  
  
"You're right." Ron murmured awkwardly.  
  
Hermione moved to the side of the cupboard Ron was on, but halfway towards him, she tripped on a pail and fell headlong unto him. He caught her quickly and for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, they looked each other in the eyes. Hermione stood back up slowly, still looking into Ron's breathtakingly blue eyes. They leaned closer to each other...closer...their noses were touching...  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
Hermione jerked back quickly, with her brown eyes no longer looking at Ron's blue ones. They heard a click as the door was unlocked, and Harry's emerald eyes (which looked rather apprehensive) appeared in the crack of the door. He opened it slowly, and when it was fully opened, drew back and readied the wooden spoon in his hand. Ginny was hiding behind him, eyeing them both just as apprehensively, hoping against all hopes that they would not lunge at them and knock them off the stair railing.  
  
But to Ginny and Harry's surprise, they both headed in opposite directions towards their rooms, not looking at the pair, completely silent. They closed their doors softly. Harry and Ginny heard the pleased sighs coming from the two figures that were Ron and Hermione, slumped against their respective doors, unseen.  
  
"It's an improvement." Harry whispered to Ginny as they slipped off quietly down the stairs, counting their blessings and grinning widely. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

A week later, the gang packed their trunks, Harry packing away especially carefully his gift from Amanda. It was a lovely day, the kind of day where everything feels right in the world, and the air just oozes contentment. Unfortunately, ever since the cupboard incident, Ron and Hermione had been awkward around each other, leaving Harry and Ginny thinking that perhaps their plan had failed after all. They drove silently to London, with only a few conversations involving, "Are you excited about school starting?" "Did you do all your school work?" Thankfully, Hermione lived closer to London then Ron and Harry did.  
  
They finally reached King's Cross, said good-bye to Hermione's parents (who could not come in because, as dentists, they were very busy and needed to get back to work), and headed towards Platform 9 3/4. They leaned against it, chatting unconcernedly, and slid through. They dragged their trunks towards the huge, scarlet Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to themselves. Luna Lovegood soon joined them, along with Neville. Harry showed Neville his mimbulus mimbletonia which was nearly identical to Neville's, except for the fact that Harry's was rather scrawny and mean-tempered, owing to the fact that he had rather neglected it. Neville tutted under his breath, and set to work repairing it and introducing it to his own plant. They were very early, and so they sat, talking about their summers while people drifted in and out of their compartments. After a while, Harry got annoyed with all the people coming in, and he started wishing that they hadn't come in early. When a knock resounded from the glass door where a figure clad in Hogwarts robes stood, Harry was frankly sick of it. Irritably, he grumbled, "Come in."  
  
The figure snorted and said in a clearly feminine voice, "No need to be cranky. I just wanted to know if you had a seat." She slid open the glass door, and a chorus of four gasps went through the compartment. Amanda Briody was on the school train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not a muggle?!" Amanda and Harry chorused disbelievingly. Amanda lunged at Harry, hugged him tightly and grinned.   
  
"And to think, I was all depressed because I wouldn't see you until next summer!" Amanda chirped. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were laughing at this amazing happening. They hadn't even realized that she was a witch. Meanwhile, Neville and Luna were looking at them with eyebrows raised. Apparently they had no idea of what the hell was going on.   
  
Harry turned around, laughing, and said, "Neville, Luna, this is Amanda. She's my good friend, she lived near me. We both didn't realize that the other wasn't a Muggle until now."  
  
Neville and Luna smiled weakly, still confused. Amanda sat down between Hermione and Harry, then leaned over to smile and introduce herself to Neville and Luna. They began talking together, with Hermione, Ginny and Ron catching up on events while Harry and Amanda and explained the events more clearly to the two confused students.  
  
Meanwhile, the compartment door slid open. Everyone turned towards the newcomer.  
  
Cho Chang walked into the room, with a frozen smile on her face. She had found Amanda with her chin on Harry's shoulder, talking happily about what she had done this summer and how bland it had been without him. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"Who's this, Harry?" they both asked, although in completely different tones of voice. Cho's was curt and crisp, while Amanda's was friendly and warm.   
  
"Um,er..." Harry stammered.  
  
Amanda took the liberty of introducing herself. She stood up, and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Amanda, nice to meet you..." She trailed off when she realized Cho was glaring at her. Seeing this, Amanda straightened up and held her chin high. She brushed her long brown hair away from her face as she glared back at Cho, her brown eyes boring holes in Cho's blackish brown eyes. Cho looked away, and Amanda gained a triumphant look at her face.   
  
"So, you've found a whore as you're new girlfriend, eh, Harry? Given up on Hermione, have you? Or just rebounding?" Behind Cho, Amanda's eyes flashed dangerously, and she seemed to crackle with electricity. She opened her mouth to talk, but Harry beat her to it.  
  
"SHE'S NOT A WHORE!" he yelled. "She's a great girl, and I'm not rebounding off Hermione, BECAUSE HERMIONE WAS NEVER MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S JUST MY BLOODY FRIEND! AND EVEN IF SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND, WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? LAST I HEARD YOU WERE OFF TRAIPSING ABOUT WITH GUYS AS IF YOU WERE A SCARLET WOMAN!"Ron and Hermione sniggered. Harry took a deep breath and finished with, "SO DON'T YOU CALL AMANDA A WHORE, YOU HYPOCRITE!"   
  
At this, Cho turned on her heel and stepped out of the compartment, looking as if Harry had just smacked her in the face. For a second, there was an awkward silence. Then Amanda turned to Harry, her face still red from the suppressed anger, and said "Thanks," and kissed him on his equally red cheek. They both turned even more crimson, and Harry looked at his shoes, marveling at their supreme shininess.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione burst out laughing.   
  
"What?!" cried Harry indignantly.  
  
"S-scarlet w-woman..." she replied between peals of laughter. She pointed at Ron and laughed harder. Ron turned red and smiled sheepishly. The compartment erupted in laughter, except for Neville and Luna, who were more confused than ever. 


	5. Confessions

Hermione and Amanda sat poring over their Arithmancy notes in the common room, preparing for their test the next day. Ron, Harry and Ginny came through the portrait hole after Quidditch practice, soaking wet and covered with snow, grumbling angrily. Amanda turned away from staring at Harry and noticed Hermione staring at Ron's retreating back.   
  
She smiled mischieviously and said, "Wow, Ron sure looks good all hot and sweaty...not to mention that snow in his hair..."  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione murmured. Her head jerked up. "Wait!"  
  
But Amanda was already laughing away. "Ha! I've got you to admit you like him!"  
  
"Amanda, no I don't--okay, I do. But please, promise not to tell anyone. Least of all Harry. Please?" Hermione pleaded, giving puppy-dog eyes to Amanda.  
  
"Got it. I promise I won't. But you know what? Even if it came out, I think Ron will be quite happy."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because he fancies you, silly."  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione whispered urgently.  
  
"It's obvious. And I haven't even known you guys that long. It seems as if everybody else in Gryffindor--hell, Hogwarts--knows already. Don't worry..." Amanda added quickly when she saw Hermione's embarassed face, "Ron definitely doesn't know your true feelings about him."  
  
Ron and Harry came out of the dormitories and headed towards them. Amanda and Hermione quickly shut up and went back to their Arithmancy notes. They looked up and pretended to be surprised that they had arrived.   
  
"Hermione, do you remember the charm to dry my hair? I completely forgot and I feel really stupid." Ron blushed and ruffled his bright red hair, which was so wet it was dripping all over his robes. Harry smiled sheepishly at Amanda and it looked like he had forgotten the simple charm too, by the looks of his ebony hair.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's Drius. Do the little flick, remember?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Thanks. You're brilliant."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
Amanda smiled at them, then turned to Harry. "You know, your hair is less messy when it's wet."  
  
"Really?" Harry's eyes brightened.  
  
Amanda grinned at him, blushed then said bashfully, "Well, I like it better messy. Let me fix it."  
  
She reached over and ruffled his hair,then did the charm, and sat back down in her seat. Ron looked at her and Harry with a surprised look, while Hermione just looked smug.   
  
"Oh crap." Ron said frantically, smacking his forehead. "I forgot to do my homework. I've got to go to the library."  
  
Harry groaned. "Me, too. Let's go. Bye, guys."  
  
Hermione and Amanda watched them go, and then Hermione rounded on Amanda.  
  
"Ah, looks like somebody likes somebody..." said Hermione in a sing-song voice with the smug look on her face again."...And you were going on about me..."  
  
"Oh, shush." Amanda murmured, although her face was a hot pink shade.  
  
"Ha! Now it's my turn to laugh! You're such a big flirt!" She imitated Amanda reaching over to fix Harry's hair. "'I like it better messy...let me fix it...'"   
  
Amanda swatted Hermione's arm and looked around nervously to see if anybody had heard or seen w.  
  
Hermione looked at Amanda with bright eyes, "Don't worry, they all saw it the first time."  
  
"Hermione, I don't care if you're a Prefect, I'll hex you anyway if you don't SHUT UP!" Amanda growled.  
  
"Fine, fine." Hermione went back to her Arithmancy notes, laughing silently, while Amanda sat there, wondering if Harry felt the same way about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron walked down from Gryffindor tower towards the library, their hair nice and dry.  
  
"Harry, do you like Amanda?" Ron inquired.  
  
"What?!" Harry turned his head so abruptly he got a crick in his neck.   
  
"Do. you. like. Amanda?" he repeated with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Well, erm..." Harry fidgeted nervously, rubbing his aching neck, "Maybe..."  
  
"Ha!" Ron snorted and started laughing.  
  
"Well, you fancy Hermione!" Harry countered desperately. Ron stopped laughing, and turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ron asked quietly, his ears looking as if they were on fire.  
  
"The question is: how could I not know? It's so obvious."   
  
"What'd you mean by that?" Ron actually looked confused.  
  
"Well, what about the Yule Ball? You were sore the whole week afterwards and kept teasing her about Viktor. And then last year, before a Quidditch game, Hermione kissed you on the cheek, and you kept touching that spot. Come on, Ron."  
  
"Well, maybe you're right..." Ron said softly, "Oh, I guess I should say thank you for stuffing us in the closet..."  
  
"You're not mad?" Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"No. You see, in there..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"What? Oh-" Harry's eyes widened, "-did you guys kiss?"  
  
"NO! I mean...not really...I was about to." Ron murmured.  
  
"So, why didn't you??" Harry asked poutingly, furious that his and Ginny's plan hadn't worked as well as they hoped.  
  
"Well, YOU opened the door!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Oops, sorry Ron, I didn't know." Harry said sincerely. "That's probably why Hermione looked so disappointed. You too."  
  
"Yeah, that could be it." Ron said sarcastically then stopped walking,"Wait, she looked disappointed?"  
  
"Yeah, almost as much as you did. She does fancy you."  
  
Ron smiled, looking amazed. They walked in to the library and got to work on the essay the new DADA teacher (who seemed nice, for once) had assigned about a new hex they had done last week which was due the next day. 


	6. Escape From Azkaban

The next morning, Ron and Hermione seemed to flirt endlessly over breakfast, boldened by their knowledge that the other liked them. Amanda was exchanging knowing looks with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were giggling over their flasks of pumpkin juice. They were flirting so much in fact, when an owl bringing the Daily Prophet pecked Hermione on the shoulder, Hermione didn't even notice. Amanda took it and paid him, figuring it was the least she could do for one of her best friends, and then gasped.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered urgently, "What?"  
  
"Harry--this is horrible! The dementors have let the prisoners out of Azkaban! Again!"  
  
Hermione and Ron finally stopped flirting and looked over at Amanda with horrified faces. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was actually looking paler than usual, even though a bunch of Slytherins were laughing and coming over to congratulate him on his father's behalf.  
  
Ron snorted and spewed out his pumpkin juice (much to Dean's dismay, for it landed on his lap) when he saw where Harry was looking.   
  
"Figures. Bet he's so happy that his dear old dad's out of prison." Ron guffawed.  
  
Amanda looked around at Malfoy, and whispered to Ginny, "He doesn't look too happy."  
  
"You're right." Ginny whispered back, "He almost looks sad."  
  
They went back to eating, and Ron and Hermione went right back to their previous flirting. Harry smiled at Amanda, who smiled back and Harry went to reach for her hand, feeling very nervous. His stomach seemed to be doing back-flips. She didn't notice, because she was talking to Ginny again, and Harry lost his nerve. Nice, Harry chided himself, You can fight Lord Voldemort, but you can't even get the courage to hold her hand!  
  
They went out of the Great Hall shortly after, and then went out for their Care for Magical Creatures class.  
  
They plodded down the snowy lawn, and saw Hagrid standing there waiting for them. He smiled at them all and Amanda said hello. She looked rather uncomfortable around him, probably because she didn't know him well. Harry gave her a comforting nudge and her face softened and looked a little happier.  
  
After a fascinating lesson about Kneazles (in which they all realized that Crookshanks was probably the spawn of both a kneazle and a cat), they made their way back down the long, winding trail in the Forbidden Forest (with the girls rather quieter than usual-they hardly felt that they were there) they came out of the Forest, where they met Ginny, who had been waiting for them, and started heading to the castle. It was only until Ron turned around when he heard a whooshing sound behind him when they realized something monumental had happened. The girls were gone. Three broomsticks carrying black cloaked figures swooped into the grey sky. A glimpse of Ginny's flaming red hair flying behind her told Harry and Ron that was where the girls had gone.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Amanda struggled on their seperate broomsticks against the holds of the men who had swooped out of the sky and taken them. They had the Silencing Charm put on them, and were wrapped in tight black coils. The men behind them were wearing long, black cloaks, their faces shadowed by their hoods. It was a long journey, in which Ginny's ropes were tied tighter because she had managed to almost unseat the man behind her from her incessant wriggling.  
  
Finally, they were flying lower, downwards toward a beach. The chilly wind whipped against their faces. The Death-Eaters untied the girls' legs so they could walk, and knocked on the birch door of a large mansion. Lucius Malfoy answered it, his wand raised and a cold sneer on his face.  
  
"Ah, you've brought the girls Harry Potter cares about most, haven't you? Good..." Mr. Malfoy smirked. "Ah, Miss Weasley, the daughter of that Muggle-lover...shame we couldn't get her brother as well...and Miss Granger, the Mudblood friend of the famous Harry Potter..." His cold grey eyes landed on Amanda. She struggled against her bonds, her brown eyes full of mingled hatred and fear. "And who is this?" He asked, turning to his fellow Death-Eaters, his voice icy.  
  
A man in a cloak answered. "We don't know, but Harry Potter seemed to care for her, so we took her as well."  
  
"Good job, Macnair." Mr. Malfoy praised. "Our Lord should be happy with us now...now that our plan to lure Harry Potter is complete. Now we just have to wait."  
  
All three girls' eyes widened in horror.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "Ginny...Hermione...Amanda..." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes.  
  
"No." Harry whispered, then his voice grew louder, "NO! We've got to rescue them!"  
  
"Harry, I agree--but what if it's a trick like last year?" Ron said urgently, shaking his head. "We'll go to McGonagall or Dumbledore first. Come on." Harry agreed grudgingly.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's arm and they ran up to the castle, struggling against the wind and deep, unaltered snow.  
  
They ran through the halls, painfully aware that the girls could be being tortured at that very moment. They went to Professor McGonagall's office first, where she was busy talking to Draco Malfoy about something, their voices low.  
  
After they finished talking (because she had yelled at them angrily when they tried to interrupt--apparently their conversation was important) Harry and Ron swept into the room, too worried to even kick Malfoy out.  
  
"Professor! Someone's kidnapped Ginny, Hermione, and Amanda!" Harry said urgently, "We've got to save them."  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened in alarm and she stood up from her chair. "What? Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, explain."  
  
"We were in the Forbidden Forest with Professor Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures and when class was over they had disappeared. We looked around and saw some brooms flying away!" Ron said quickly, not pausing to take a breath.  
  
"Come along." She swept along the corridors. They forgot that Draco Malfoy had been listening to the whole thing. He hastened to the Slytherin common room, and emerged with a broom, his face set. 


	7. Rescue By An Unlikely Prospect

The girls lay in a corner of the spacious mansion/bungalow, still tied up and struggling against their bonds. They had been trying to communicate by mouthing words to each other, but it didn't work, and they all got mixed messages and had given up.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock that shook the door. Mr. Malfoy got up from his armchair by the fire where he had been talking to Macnair, Crabbe, and Goyle and answered the door.   
  
Draco Malfoy, his face grim, his usually slicked back platinum hair falling about his face stood in the doorway, snow whipping about his robes, his face tinged pink. His eyes darted to the fireplace where the Death-Eaters still sat frozen in surprise, to the corner where the three girls had stopped wriggling amd had looked at him in horror, and then back to his father.  
  
"Draco." His father said curtly. "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
Draco swallowed and said, "I wanted to be part of the action."  
  
"How'd you find out?" Mr. Malfoy whispered lethally.  
  
"From another student. He pointed to broomsticks in the sky. I put a Memory Charm on him."  
  
"Good. Does Harry Potter know yet?" Mr. Malfoy asked urgently.  
  
"No." Draco lied. "He has no idea."  
  
The girls, who had been holding their breath, exhaled.  
  
"Fine." Mr. Malfoy sneered. "Watch them then. I'm going to do an errand. Wait--" He flicked his wand with a cold smile and the girls floated several feet, their faces facing the floor, "We'll put them in the basement."  
  
They floated down countless stairs, until they reached a cold stone door. Lucius opened it and inside were numerous torture devices. The girls' eyes widened in horror, and resumed their wiggling again. He unlocked a cold steel cage and floated them in. Then he smiled a sinister smile and undid the Silencing Charm.   
  
"I think you might want to hear them scream. Punish them Draco, I give you permission. In fact, it's an order." He swept out of the room, locked the door and, once outside, put a charm so that no one could hear the screams.  
  
Draco rounded on them and gave a grim smile. "Well, if you think I'm going to torture you, you're..." he sighed, "wrong."  
  
"Malfoy, let us go, NOW," Ginny yelled, " Someone will come to save us, eventually."  
  
He smiled sadly. "You're right. They will. To be specific, Potter and Weasley. Some teachers too. And the problem with this is that my father and several Death Eaters, probably including the Dark Lord, will be here to kill them."  
  
Ginny, Amanda, and Hermione gasped and fought back tears.  
  
"I know." He said grimly, slicking back his damp hair, "and I don't even like the prats. But no one deserves to die."  
  
Amanda bit her lip, and asked cautiously, "Why are you being nice? I thought you didn't like us."  
  
"Well, I don't." He snapped, his silvery grey eyes turning cold as ice. "I just hate my father more than you."  
  
"Why?" Ginny said softly, "I mean, he's your father. I love mine. My mother too."  
  
"Why?" He said disbelievingly, "You can honestly look at him and ask that? Does your father use the Unforgiveable Curses on you when you're unwilling to do something? Does your father practice hexes on you?" At the look of horror at their faces, he said curtly, "I didn't think so. At least my mother tries to stop him, putting me before herself, unlike my father. I love her, except for the fact that she married the worse possible man in the world."  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well, don't be, I hate when people feel sorry for me." Draco snapped at her. "Just be happy they didn't leave Macnair in here with you. You'd probably be writhing on the floor in misery right now."  
  
"You've changed." Ginny said softly, "You really have."  
  
"I should hope so." Draco said. "I was an evil bastard before. Now I'm just a bastard, I hope."  
  
Suddenly, footsteps sounded far away.Draco's eyes widened. "Quick, start crying, something." He whispered urgently.   
  
It was easy to start crying, since they had a lot to cry about. Malfoy fixed his face into an sinister smile. His father came in, a sinister smile identical to Draco's fixed on his pale, pointed face.  
  
"Good job Draco." He whispered evilly. "They're on their way now."-- the girls cried harder than ever--"...Just thought I'd tell you. Stay down here with them until I say to come up."  
  
"Got it." Draco simpered.  
  
Lucius swept out of the room, looking like an oversized bat with long, platinum hair.  
  
Once Draco was sure his father was gone, gestured to them to stop crying, and said, "I'll help you escape, don't worry." He waved his wand at the ground and a trapdoor appeared. The girls squealed with happiness.  
  
He unlocked the cage and removed their bonds. "Okay, let's go. And be quiet."   
  
Quickly and silently, they followed the Malfoy down the long, damp passageway. Hermione accidentally touched the wall once, and gave a cry of disgust. She whispered Lumos to see what was on the walls. Apparently they were under the beach--the walls were covered with slimy algae and mold, and there was a scent of salt water. Finally they reached the end of the long tunnel, which led into a dark forest. They walked a while more and came to an empty thicket.   
  
Draco whispered quickly, "I'm going to leave you guys here while I get help. I only have one broom, and it can only hold two people at the most, so I'll go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Take Ginny then." Hermione said. Ginny opened her mouth to argue.  
  
"Yes, she's light." Amanda added.  
  
"But-" Ginny started, but Malfoy interrupted.  
  
"Fine." Draco massaged his forehead, closing his eyes.   
  
"But-"   
  
Amanda took Ginny aside and whispered to her. "Go, he has a soft spot for you, and anyway, at least one of us will be safe."  
  
"But-"  
  
Hermione hurried over. "Go, before the git changes his mind."  
  
"Ah, but he's a nice git." Amanda reminded Hermione.  
  
"You're right, Amanda, who'd have ever thought it." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Fine." Ginny headed towards Draco. "Let's go."  
  
He nodded his head curtly and they sped off, leaving Amanda and Hermione huddled together in the snow under an oak tree.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I'm sooo happy my first time doing this is a smash (well, sorta).  
  
Hawkeye10: I'll keep going! Like I said, this story'll be almost 40 chappies long!  
  
Alayna: I updated!!! Yayness, eh? 


	8. Budding Romance

Night had fallen, and frightened, Ginny had held on tighter to Malfoy's waist, her face hidden in the folds of his cloak to avoid the wind which was biting at them. She didn't even know what terrain they were flying over anymore.  
  
"I feel bad just leaving them there, Malfoy." Ginny's muffled voice said.  
  
"Well, it's the only way." Draco said coldly.  
  
"You don't have to snap." Ginny chided, "Besides, I'm worried about them."  
  
Draco growled.  
  
"All alone...in a dark, cold forest..."  
  
"They have their cloaks don't they?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Well, yeah-"  
  
"Then stop worrying."  
  
"It's not just that...what if your dad realizes we're gone and goes after them?! What if we're too late?! What if...what if..."  
  
"Ginny, shut up." Draco snapped.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and pinched his back as hard as she could.  
  
"Ow, bugger-" Draco cursed.  
  
"Well, that's what you get." Ginny smiled smugly. "So Malfoy, still going out with Pansy?" she added slyly.  
  
"That cow? No. I got sick of her after we spent a year being Prefects together. And call me Draco. Only my enemies call me Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not your enemy anymore? I thought I was, since I'm a Weasley. What changed?" Ginny said slyly.  
  
Draco laughed. "You have. You're not chasing after Potter now. You stopped worshipping him and became a person, not just a member of his fan club. Plus, you make a bloody good Bat-Bogey Hex. Too bad it was aimed at me."  
  
"Thanks, wait-HEY!!!" Ginny pinched him again.   
  
"Shit. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Draco, you were wrong before." said Ginny.   
  
"Really, about what?"  
  
"You aren't a bastard." Ginny clung tighter and tried to stop the new feelings about Malfoy, but she couldn't. She liked him. A lot.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron sat anxiously in Dumbledore's office. Harry paced the room, while Ron sat in his chair kicking Dumbledore's desk, muttering furiously under his breath.   
  
"What's taking them so long?" Harry groaned. "I wish they had let us go with them."  
  
"Harry, the whole reason they took Ginny, Hermione, and Amanda is to lure you there. Dumbledore explained that to you, remember?" Ron picked up one of a number of silver instruments on the desk. All the ones Harry had broken the previous year had been replaced, it seemed.  
  
"Well, at least Dumbledore is there. I feel a bit better." Harry said, but his thoughts were different. 'Why couldn't I come, I knew this would happen...I'm a danger to everyone, they should just chuck me out...they could be being tortured right now...' Harry thought miserably.  
  
As though he had sensed Harry's unhappiness, Ron got up and said, "Don't worry too much, mate. I'm sure they're fine." But the grim look on Ron's face made him feel worse.   
  
Draco and Ginny finally reached Hogwarts. With his broom in one hand, and Ginny's hand clutched in the other, Draco ran up the stone front steps. They pushed it open, and ran into the Great Hall. They stopped, looked around, ignoring the many whispers (A Malfoy and a Weasley, holding hands? Look out the window! Are there any flying pigs?), and ran to Dumbledore's office. Draco said the password, (which he knew since he could guess) and with Ginny shivering with nerves beside him, quickly took the spiraling stairs upward. They ran in, and the door slammed behind them. Ron and Harry stared at them, then Ron looked down at Ginny's hand which was still holding Draco's. Sensing his gaze, they dropped hands.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up, and Draco bristled beside her. Just in time, Ginny stopped Ron's fist from entering Draco's stomach. Harry still stood there, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Draco said frantically, his voice still icy.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry growled, holding back Ron.  
  
"Holding my sister's hand no less." Ron added, furiously fighting against Harry's grip.  
  
"Listen, you idiots, I just saved your sister and your girlfriend, Weasley," Draco sneered, "could I have a little more gratification? And Potter-I saved your girlfriend as well." Draco paused, and then said jerkily, "Now just tell me where Dumbledore is."   
  
"He went to your summer house, Malfoy, because your father set me up." Harry said furiously.  
  
"I realized something like that had happened, so I went there, got the girls out of there." Draco said coldly.  
  
Ginny jumped in, trying to help, "It's true! Amanda and Hermione are probably fine, Draco took us out a trap door and into a forest. He didn't want to take me along at first, Hermione and Amanda convinced him so I went."  
  
"Looks like it didn't take much convincing, Ginny. YOU WERE HOLDING HIS HAND!" Ron's voice boomed.  
  
"HE'S CHANGED, RON! YOU'RE JUST TOO DENSE--" Draco smirked "--TO SEE IT! HE SAVED US! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO, HE JUST DID! HE RISKED HIS NECK TO GET AWAY WITH THIS UNDER HIS FATHER'S NOSE! SO SHUT UP, RON! WITHOUT DRACO I'D BE DEAD! " Ginny fumed.  
  
Ron sputtered, then said "D-D-raco?!?! You call him Draco?"  
  
Ginny sighed with exasperation.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Dumbledore came in. He smiled at them and his blue eyes twinkled. "Ah, I see Miss Weasley has come back safe and sound."  
  
"And Hermione?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger is fine. She managed to hex a great many Death Eaters, in fact, helping us enormously."  
  
"What about Amanda?" Harry said urgently.  
  
"She's fine as well. She resorted to Muggle dueling."  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. She used magic at first, but Death Eaters took her wand away, and so she kneed a great many in the crotch." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he winked at Harry. "Very helpful."  
  
They all laughed, relieved.  
  
"And my father?" Draco dared to ask, causing Ron and Harry to glare at him again.  
  
"In Azkaban, once again."  
  
"Good. He deserves it. Now excuse me."  
  
Draco got up and headed towards the door. Ginny followed him, causing Ron to turn red with anger and try to follow her, but Dumbledore asked him a question, and he had to sit down again to answer. When they closed the door behind them, Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, turned the famous Weasley crimson hue, and turned to go back in.  
  
Draco grabbed her arm, leant down, and kissed her softly on the lips. She gasped and then kissed him back.  
  
"I like you, Ginny." Draco whispered, when they had drawn apart.  
  
"I like you too, Draco." Ginny whispered back.  
  
"Can we meet in Hogsmeade on Thursday?"  
  
"Yes, where?"  
  
"In the Great Hall."  
  
"All right." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Meet you there." With that, Draco swept away down the spiraling stairs, pausing once to look behind him at her slender body and long, red hair. He touched his lips, smiled, and headed to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. 


	9. A Lovely Hogsmeade Day

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to the hospital wing, where they knew Hermione and Amanda would be. As they thought, they were sitting up in bed talking. Hermione squealed when Ron came in first, then clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed furiously. Amanda smiled at her and then turned to the rest of their visitors.  
  
Harry hugged her, and said, "Nice knee work, " which caused her to turn a bright shade of red identical to Hermione's and mumble, "Thanks."  
  
But Ron was the one who had surprised everyone the most. He hugged Hermione, who hugged him back. The fellow students in the hospital wing whooped and hollered. Harry hugging a girl is one thing--Ron hugging Hermione, his crush of two or more years, is a totally different thing. Hermione looked astonished, but very happy, while Ron looked red but just as happy, if not more.  
  
Ron got up, took Harry aside and whispered, "I think I'm going crazy."  
  
"What?" Harry whispered back, confused.  
  
"All I can think about is how her hair smells."  
  
"How does it smell?" asked Harry, struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Like coconuts." Ron looked sheepish.  
  
Harry couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing, alerting Madam Pomfrey, who yelled at him. Harry apologized, then walked over to Hermione and grabbed a bunch of her hair.  
  
Ron tried to run over to stop, and Hermione squealed, "What the-"  
  
Harry smelled her hair, and starting laughing again. "It does smell like coconuts."  
  
Hermione looked bewildered as Harry fell on Amanda's bed laughing loudly. Amanda smacked his head, laughing just as hard. Then he reached up and grabbed Amanda's hair as well.   
  
"Ha! S-smells l-l-like green apples." She looked bewildered as well.  
  
Ron punched Harry's shoulder, hard, as payback. Harry just kept laughing. Madam Pomfrey marched over, looking as if she'd breathe fire. She hushed them all up and warned if they made any more noise, they'd be kicked out of the hospital wing.   
  
"So...tomorrow's the first day of holiday break...and today's the Hogsmeade trip..." said Amanda slowly, clearly trying to get the conversation off hair scents.  
  
"You're out today, right guys?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said.  
  
"Um-Hermione...I was wondering if maybe-you-wanna-come-to-Hogsmeade-with-me?" Ron rushed.  
  
Harry remembered asking Cho to the Yule Ball fourth year that way.   
  
"Ron--we always go to Hogsmeade together." Hermione looked confused, for once.  
  
"I know, but maybe you just wanna come with me, like, on a date?" Ron blushed and Ginny smiled encouragedly at him.  
  
"All right." Hermione blushed as well.  
  
Harry grinned at both of them. It really was about time. He felt a poke in the small of his back then, and turned around. Amanda was grinning bashfully at him.  
  
"Harry...will you go to-" Amanda started asking, but he interrupted.  
  
"Yes." Harry blushed, cutting her off.  
  
"Brilliant!" Amanda blushed as well.  
  
In her seat on the edge of Amanda's bed, Ginny thanked her lucky stars that they were all occupied during her date with Draco. Then she remembered something she had forgotten to tell Amanda and Hermione, who hadn't been at breakfast this morning.  
  
"Guys!" Ginny squealed. "Guess what?!"  
  
"What?!" Amanda and Hermione both said.  
  
"Dumbledore announced this morning that we'd have a ball! On Valentine's Day no less!" Ginny grinned.  
  
The boys groaned.  
  
"I wonder who'll ask me." Amanda said, staring pointedly at Harry, who was too busy groaning that he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Me, too." said Hermione, who took Amanda's lead and stared at Ron.  
  
They didn't seem to take the hint. "Ah, well," Amanda whispered to Hermione, "They'll have to figure it out eventually that we want them to take us."  
  
"We'll drop hints at Hogsmeade, " Hermione whispered back.  
  
Ginny looked up from examining her nails, and gasped, "Oh! The Hogsmeade trip starts in two hours!"   
  
Amanda called Madam Pomfrey over and asked, "May we leave the hospital wing now? We feel LOADS better."   
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I suppose. Go if you'd like."  
  
Amanda and Hermione leapt out of their beds, and together with Ginny they ran out the door, calling to the boys that they'd see them in the common room. Grudgingly, Ron and Harry got up and headed down there themselves. "Why do girls need two hours to get ready?" Harry grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda sat with the book she had borrowed from Parvati and Lavender (that is, until she kicked them out), entitled, Make Yourself Beautiful: A Teen Witch's Guide. She leafed through the pages, desperate for anything that might help with Hermione's out-of-control hair. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she seized her wand.  
  
"I can't believe I haven't thought of this before!" She exclaimed, tugging a section of Hermione's hair towards her. She gently rolled her wand over the hair, and it became straight. After ten minutes, her hair was done and Hermione was beaming as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, which said admiringly: "Wow. Don't you look much better, dear!" causing Hermione to narrow her eyes.  
  
Amanda helped Hermione put some makeup on. Her eyeshadow was a beautiful shade of light brown that accented her eyes, and she had a light pink gloss shimmering on her lips. Added to the amazing effect that Hermione's happiness was giving to her cheeks, she seemed to glow.  
  
Then Amanda turned to the mirror, and used her wand to make delicate ringlets in certain spots in her hair, while the rest was straight down, so that the curls fell down on both sides of her face, and in a few spots in the back. She used the same eyeshadow as Hermione, but used a sparkling wine-colored gloss on her lips instead of light pink. Overjoyed at their appearances, they headed down the steps to the dormitory Ginny shared with several other fifth years.  
  
Ginny opened the door, and the girls smiled at each other. Ginny's long, red hair was down, as usual, but it seemed to have more volume, and sparkled as if pixy dust was sprinkled over her locks. Her eyes were lined with kohl, and a light, shimmery green eyeshadow was on her eyelids which brought out the greenish flecks in her big, brown eye . Her lips were a mauve, which luckily didn't clash with her bright red hair. They were a bit confused as to why she was all dressed up but didn't say anything.  
  
They headed down the long, winding staircase and met the Harry and Ron, both looking very handsome.   
  
The boys' jaws dropped when they saw them, and Harry offered his arm to Amanda. Ron did the same, his jaw still slack and Ginny followed the two couples down to the Great Hall. She pretended to forget something and double back up the stairs so she wouldn't have to follow them, and lurked in a corner of the Great Hall until she saw Draco. He was mercifully alone. Usually he was surrounded by a fan club of younger (and even older at times) Slytherin girls and his gang of Slytherin boys.  
  
He smiled at her, feeling his heart skip a beat. He walked by her side, taking a piece of her hair and twirling it in his fingers. She smiled up at him, admiring his white-blond hair.They walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall. Filch glared at them as he checked off their names, grumbling under his breath. They climbed into a carriage by themselves. It was a bit awkward, owing to before this incident they had never spoken more than a few words to each other. Finally, Draco mentioned something about her Seeking abilities, and relieved, Ginny grasped on to the subject.They carried on talking until they reached the gates of Hogsmeade. They got out of the carriage and headed towards the center of the village.  
  
"Do you mind if I buy some Christmas presents? I'm a bit late." Ginny asked, sending pleading eyes towards Draco.   
  
"All right," he grumbled, though the truth was he hadn't started his holiday shopping either. They went into a quill shop first, where Ginny grabbed a handsome eagle quill for Harry.  
  
"Why are you buying that dolt anything?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Because Harry's my friend, and he could use a quill. " Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Well, I know how he could use it: he could stick it up his arse."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
They headed to more shops, with more snide comments by Draco. Ginny didn't seem to mind, and he seemed taken aback. Usually his comments inspired anger in the aforementioned girl.  
  
Draco and Ginny finally went to the Three Broomsticks, as both were shivering from the cold weather, their money bags much lighter and their shopping bags much fuller. They slipped into a corner table near a large, decorated Christmas tree. They sat drinking their butterbeers and talking about random things.   
  
Suddenly, Ron and Hermione came walking into the Three Broomsticks, looking ecstatic. Ginny was happy to see they were holding hands and walking very close together. She smiled. Hermione saw her and started to wave, but at the sight of Draco stopped and tried to push Ron away towards a table. Unfortunately, Ron had looked to see where Hermione was looking, and he had seen Ginny and Draco holding hands over the table. His face turned the color of crimson and his eyes narrowed. He stomped over to Ginny and Draco, Hermione still trying her best to pull him away from the couple.  
  
Ginny and Draco stood up, and the Three Broomsticks went silent, the occupants busy staring at the scene. It looked like it'd be a great show: Ginny (a Weasley and Muggle-lover) out with Draco (a Malfoy and Muggle-hater), holding hands and obviously together. Ron (Ginny's older brother, therefore a Weasley and also Harry's best friend, one of Draco's worst enemies) out with Hermione (which was a show in itself). Ginny and Ron yelled back and forth for ten minutes, with Madam Rosmerta trying desperately to get them out as they were "scaring" away customers. (In reality, more people had come in the shop just to see what they were yelling about). Draco, smirking, as always, in his chair; Hermione, her eyes wide, her hands over her ears. When the two Weasleys had finished yelling at each other, Hermione dragged Ron away and Ginny dragged Draco away, leaving the Three Broomsticks quiet.   
  
Hermione sighed. She could understand why Ron was going beserk. His sister was going out with the foulest kid in Hogwarts (well, not so foul; he had saved them after all). But the worst part is that he wouldn't pay too much attention to her now--they had had so much fun...their first date together.... she sighed, chided herself for being selfish, and pulled the still-fuming Ron off to Zonko's Joke Shop, hoping to change his mood for the better.   
  
Ginny sighed, while Draco tried to stop his infamous smirk from appearing on his face again. He looked over at her still-red face, which made her freckles stand out, making her (in his eyes) look incredible. At first, he was a bit horrified at himself, him going out with a Weasley, after all...but now, after he'd talked to her, he didn't regret it. They silently walked up the quaint road through Hogsmeade, their peaceful date ruined.  
  
Amanda sighed. She was having the best date with Harry. She didn't even mind when he had taken her into the joke shop. It was actually quite interesting, full of funny pranks and even some slightly dangerous ones. She settled for a box of Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start No-Heat fireworks. She didn't know if she'd ever use them, but she decided to save them until the time was right. She paid two galleons, a sickle, and two knuts for the box, while Harry practically dished out the whole contents of his money sack for all the items in his loaded arms. She smiled fondly at him. He took her bag (which was light anyway, but he insisted), and walked hand in hand out of the store, chatting happily. The horseless carriages were loading (although Amanda noted that Harry patted one of the invisible things as they walked past to find an empty one).  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pat in the back, and turned around to see Hermione and Ron. Amanda grabbed Hermione's arm and took her apart from the boys.   
  
"So, how's your date so far? Everything you hoped it could be and more?" Amanda whispered to Hermione, a smile on her face. She was disappointed to see Hermione's crestfallen face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione explained the whole fiasco, and Amanda groaned.   
  
"But at least you had a good time with him before that happened."  
  
"I suppose. You are such an optimist." Hermione accused.  
  
"Thanks." Amanda grinned.  
  
Harry and Ron called to them, and they climbed into the empty carriage. Ginny climbed in soon afterwards, after giving Draco a peck on the cheek in full view from the carriage, as if on purpose. She settled herself next to Hermione and looked up to see the boys staring at her. She could have sworn she heard Harry tut. She smiled bemusedly and asked how their dates had been. Amanda and Hermione launched into full explanations.   
  
"Thank goodness the weather was lovely. No chill wind at all." Amanda finished, a grin on her face as usual, while Hermione added, "But the sky was gray all afternoon, I do wish there had been some sun."  
  
The girls all sighed together and leaned back into their cushions.  
  
Suddenly, Amanda sat straight up and said, "Oh yes. Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something. I was wondering why you have that scar."  
  
Everyone in the carriage stared.  
  
"What?!" Amanda squealed. "Why are you guys staring?"  
  
Ginny finally stammered out something, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Amanda shook her head, looking utterly bewildered. "Why?"  
  
"Harry, explain." Hermione commanded.  
  
"Well, uh...do I have to?" Harry murmured, his face looking tortured again.  
  
Amanda's face softened. "You don't have to now, you know," she said gently, "Whenever you're ready, I'm here."  
  
"Okay." Harry said, relieved.  
  
The carriage stopped with a jolt and they headed up to the castle for dinner.   
  
"I've bought everyone's presents." Ginny chirped in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Harry and I did too!" Amanda said happily.  
  
"I bought yours weeks ago." Hermione scoffed.  
  
Everyone looked at Ron. He shrugged. "I'll get around to it."  
  
"RON!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron snapped. "I'll get it done."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. His happy mood seemed punctured. Amanda seemed to notice this, and while Ron and Harry ran up for dinner, moaning about their hunger, she smacked her forehead.  
  
"I ruined it," Amanda groaned. "A fantastic day, ruined."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, " Hermione chided. "He gets that a lot. He's used to it."  
  
They marched through the Great Hall, and took their seats, Amanda next to Harry; Hermione next to Ron; Ginny next to Neville, who was giving her doting looks. Amanda was still scolding herself in her mind, and dinner passed quickly, Hermione chatting happily to fill the awkward silence.   
  
Tonight was the last dinner they would have together until holiday ended. Hermione was going home to her family (who kept complaining that they never saw her when they wrote to her, so she had no choice), and Ron to Romania to visit his brother Charlie with the rest of his family. Amanda was staying over break to keep Harry company, for which he was grateful.   
  
Ron and Hermione went to their dormitories to do some last minute packing, while Amanda and Harry sat by the fire in the noisy common room, silent. They had given Ron and Hermione their presents to pack. Ginny came and joined them, looking cheerful.   
  
"Guess what? I'm staying over holiday. Mum said that if I didn't want to go I didn't have to."  
  
"Lovely," Amanda said flatly. She was in a horrendous mood by now, as Harry had not said one word to her since the Hogsmeade incident.  
  
"Um. Okay." Ginny gave her a confused look and walked over to her group of fifth year friends.  
  
The rest of the day was incredibly boring, and Harry did not say one word to anyone. Eventually, Ron stopped shoving his face at dinner long enough to notice, and inquired as to why he was being a prat.  
  
Harry just grumbled something and stalked off to Gryffindor Tower. Amanda stood up and growled, "That's it. I'll talk to the idiot!" and ran in the same direction.   
  
She ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and pushed open the door so hard, it bounced off the wall and hit her again. She cursed and yelled, "Harry Potter, don't pretend you're asleep, because I know you're not!"   
  
Silence.  
  
She marched over to his four-poster and ripped the curtains open, glaring down at Harry.   
  
"Hello," Harry said meekly.  
  
"Move over." She pushed him over a bit and closed the curtains again, leaving a small crack for light to shine through. "What is wrong with you?" Amanda demanded.  
  
Harry murmured something under his breath.  
  
Although, Amanda seemed to hear and said dangerously, "Get your sarcastic ass out of bed now. It's almost Christmas, and you are not in the holiday spirit at all." She paused.  
  
"It's about what I said earlier in the carriage, isn't it? 'Cuz if it is, I don't understand why you're so ang-" Amanda said, more softly.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Harry yelled, "Mind your own business."  
  
She bristled. "Fine. Be that way." She got up and bustled towards the dorm door. When she turned around to close it, Harry saw her eyes looked strangely bright, before she slammed it with a huge bang that echoed throughout the dormitories.  
  
He sighed, slightly ashamed of himself and fell back onto his four-post bed. 


	10. All's Well That Ends Well

The Second War of Light and Darkness  
  
Summary: Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, love. H/OC; G/D; R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, let's see...do I own Harry Potter? No. I am officially poor. I only own Amanda, who is actually me, except in fanfiction form. Yes, I own myself :P Oh, if only I could own Harry too...*sighs dreamily*   
  
Author's Note: I'm back! Due to popular demand, I, x0firefly0x/Amanda, have decided to continue this story! *crowd cheers* I know, I know! *grins*. A special thanks to Quill (a.k.a. Lozi), Brad, Karamel, Diamond, BonBon (who practically forced me to keep writing), Dianna, Jamie, Kristie, and Maggie. Sorry if I missed anyone, please let me know if I did! Okay, also lemme know if Amanda is too Mary-Sueish. Thx!  
  
Chapter 10: All's Well That Ends Well  
  
After a few hours of quiet contemplation, Harry went down the stairs, heading for the common room. Amanda was sitting on a sofa reading, as expected. Her long brown hair covered her face, and a book was clutched in her hand. Harry strained to read the title, but gave up and walked cautiously towards her.  
  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked tentatively, offering the question like a peace treaty.   
  
Amanda looked up, surprised. "Oh," she said, a bit distantly, "Jane Eyre."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, sitting down beside her, looking uncomfortable. "Is it any good?"  
  
"Um-hmm," Amanda said, nodding her head slightly. Harry could see her warm up a bit. "It's my favorite."  
  
"Um, that's cool..." Harry said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Harry..." Amanda began, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Look, Amanda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just being..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"A prat? A git? A tosser..." Amanda said, grinning..."A jerk, an asshole, a--"  
  
"Yes, exactly," Harry interrupted, also grinning, "Thanks for the praise."  
  
"No problem," Amanda said, smirking. She put the book down, and her face became more serious. "Listen, about before, if you don't want to tell me how you got that scar, it's okay, really. I mean, here I was thinking maybe you fell off a bike or something. Obviously, it's something more. You can tell me when you want to, okay?" Seeing the look on Harry's face, Amanda quickly added, "I won't get mad, I promise."  
  
"All right. Thanks," Harry said, looking very relieved.  
  
A mischievous look went over Amanda's face as she glanced out the nearby window, covered in delicate patterns of frost. "Wanna have a snowball fight?"  
  
{----------------------------------}  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hermione shrieked, trying to run unsuccessfully across the great snowy lawn of Hogwarts. Ron followed in hot pursuit, a well-formed snowball clutched in his *maroon* gloved hand. Amanda giggled happily, preoccupied with the lovely sight of Hermione falling flat on her face in the snow, followed up by Ron chucking the snowball at the back of her head.  
  
Unfortunately for Amanda, Harry was preoccupied with finding the perfect angle to hit her with a very big snowball. He didn't miss either.   
  
Harry and Ron had teamed up against the girls. They had been looking for Ginny, but they really couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually, they had headed off to the Great Lawn to build forts in preparation. Harry and Ron's always kept falling down, due to what Hermione called, "inappropriate angles". Theirs, Amanda bragged, "Is perfectly proportional. It's a work of architectural genius!" Harry and Ron silenced her pretty quickly.   
  
Harry and Amanda noticed that their partners were more focused on hitting each other more than anything else. They seemed to like nothing more than to hit each other, then giggle madly (Yes, Ron too!). Harry found it sickening, Amanda found it rather sweet.   
  
Eventually, they all went back up to Hogwarts, their cheeks flushed and noses red.   
  
"That was fun," Ron commented, sniffling.  
  
"I suppose," a slow, drawling voice said behind them, "Such things would amuse simple-minded people such as yourselves."  
  
"Hello, Draco," Amanda said, not even turning around to take a look, "Jealous, are you?"  
  
"Pffh," Malfoy snorted, "Jealous? Of you? You've got to be joking."  
  
"Not of me," Amanda replied, disbelieving, "Of Harry, of course. Why else would you follow him around just to insult him? You're jealous."  
  
"Whatever," Malfoy said, waving a dismissive hand, "Where's the littlest Weasel?"  
  
"At the Quidditch pitch," Ron butted in. "Why do you want to know anyway?" he added, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"No reason," Malfoy said nonchalantly, "Oh, and Briody, don't call me Draco."   
  
"What's up with him today?" Hermione snorted, as Draco walked off.  
  
"He's obviously thinking about something important," Amanda noted, twirling a piece of her hair.  
  
"Draco, thinking? About something important? We've got to write that one done in the history books!" Harry exclaimed, waving his crimson and gold hat around, his jet black hair hopelessly unkempt. Amanda's stomach clenched at the sight of him, but she tried to forget about it and just laughed.   
  
Together, the quartet plodded into the castle, leaving puddles where they had previously trekked.   
  
"Guys," Hermione whispered, "We're making a mess, so let's make sure Filch doesn't catch us." Ron, Harry, and Amanda nodded fervently; Filch's punishments could really pack a punch. They crept up to the common room, shivering from the drafts sweeping across the already frigidly chilling corridor, exchanging worried smiles.   
  
"You know, boys...'Mione and I still don't have dates for the Valentine's Day dance..." Amanda hinted as they stepped into the portrait hole, covered from head to toe in melting snow.   
  
"So, who are you girls taking?" Ron asked rather airily. Hermione and Amanda exchanged annoyed glances.   
  
Amanda threw her arms up in the air. "You know what?! I give up on you two! Ron, you're going to the dance with Hermione. Harry, you're going with me."  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, grinning, "Fine with me."  
  
Harry grinned also, "Worked out perfectly."  
  
"Sissies," Amanda teased amicably, "I had to fricken *tell* you two that you were going with us. You couldn't just *ask*?"  
  
"It's not that easy, Manda," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulder casually.  
  
"I just asked you," she said happily (Harry had never actually put an arm around her), "and it was very simple to do. You just open your mouth and say it!" Harry's arm slipped off her shoulder, and Amanda found herself missing its warmth and security. The quartet sat down in comfy chairs around the fire.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny stumbled into the common room, flushed and out of breath.  
  
"Wow," said Ron, "You must have had quite a work-out on the pitch." For some reason, Ginny blushed even more.  
  
"Er--yeah," Ginny responded, her face now as red as her hair, "A hard workout, of course," she nodded. Ginny turned to Amanda and Hermione.  
  
"I have something important to tell you two. Follow me," Ginny said curtly, her flustered air gone.  
  
Amanda and Hermione, insanely curious now, followed. They were sure what she was about to tell them would be colossal.  
  
To be continued....  
  
How'd you like this continuation? Let me know if it tickles your fancy!  
  
Quill-angel: Lozi, thanks for all the suggestions and praise! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Last Fantasy: No need to spaz anymore! Here's the chapter, glad you like this story.  
  
Prodigal Son: Thank you! I'm glad you like both my stories, it makes me bubbly inside, lol.  
  
Thanks everyone! Review if you'd like me to write more!  
  
xxx Amanda/x0firefly0x 


	11. Just Plain Wrong?

The Second War of Light and Darkness  
  
Summary: Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, love. H/OC; G/D; R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! Okay, you got me...I don't. :(( *pouts* But if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story...let's just say I'd be sipping sparkling cider wearing an off-the-shoulder evening gown. Ahem. I'm not doing that, so, alas, I don't own Harry. J.K.R. does. Waah.  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad everyone liked the continuation...I think I'll finish this one b4 I post the sequel to "How To Be Bad", "Dealing With It". Love ya'll!  
  
Chapter 11:   
  
Ginny led the two girls up the spiraling staircase to the girls' dormitories. She peeked into her own, realized it was full, then swiftly headed down the scarlet carpeted corridor to Amanda and Hermione's dorm room. She opened the door, and the edge of her wet robes whipped around the corner. Hermione hurried up, snatching Amanda's arm to pull her in. Hermione quickly shut the door.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione hissed worriedly, putting a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. Ginny sighed, turning her upset brown eyes unto the two girls.   
  
"I just can't keep this secret anymore, guys...it's eating me up inside..."  
  
"Ginny," Amanda said comfortingly, a distinct tone of worry about her voice, "You can tell us, we promise. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, erm...I'm dating someone that most people wouldn't agree or take very kindly to," Ginny said, stuttering.  
  
"Is that all?" Hermione said fondly, looking relieved.   
  
"That's not so horrible, Gin," Amanda said kindly, smiling at the vividly red-haired girl, "Now, just tell us who the person you're so conscious about is." Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"It's...Draco, Draco Malfoy," she said quickly, wanting to get the statement over with. Hermione's mouth dropped, while Amanda just looked rather shocked.  
  
"....Guys?" Ginny asked tentatively. Amanda was the first to speak, as the least affected of the two.  
  
"Um, okay, Ginny...not a choice I would have made, but...it's your decision," Amanda said slowly, looking at Hermione, whose face was now filled with anger. Hermione began to open her mouth. Ginny, expecting a reproach, quickly cut her off.  
  
"Thanks, Amanda for understanding."  
  
"Actually, Ginny..." Amanda said worriedly, "I don't understand, but it looks like I have no say in the matter, nor do I wish to. It's your love life. I don't think it's hurting you, so I won't push it."  
  
Ginny smiled gratefully at Amanda. That's all she wanted. Frankly, however, Hermione's silence was beginning to frighten her. Hermione wasn't silent for long.  
  
"VIRGINIA AURORA WEASLEY! AND MALFOY! IT'S JUST PLAIN...JUST PLAIN...WRONG, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT, I--"  
  
"'Mione, calm down," Amanda said firmly, interrupted Hermione's tirade, "Don't pretend you don't see the chemistry. You're pissing me off now. For all you know, they could be in love. We both saw them that night we were rescued. Malfoy has changed, for the better it seems. I don't really know what he was like to begin with, but from the look of your reaction, he must have been an arse. But really, calm down."  
  
Hermione sputtered in dismay, which was quite unlike her. Ginny kept her eyes focused on a fixed position on the floor.  
  
"Not much to add to that, I daresay?" Amanda asked Ginny curtly. Ginny shook her head slightly, still silent.  
  
"Fine, " Amanda said, her brown eyes sweeping over the scene, "I'll let you work it out between the two of you then. " Amanda shook her hair out of her face and turned around, opening and closing the door with a snap.  
  
"Is it true, Ginny?" Hermione asked, still angry, but slightly checked by Amanda's speech.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said adamantly, "I think I love him."  
  
---------  
  
Author's Note (again): DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!! How's that? I hope I wasn't too...blah. By the way, Shadow, darling, "Misplaced" is probably one of the best thangs I've eva read! Bravo, girl! And keep writing...WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! -_-* Sorry, a bit...preoccupied, you may say. Well, sorry I haven't answered many of your e-mails, guys...especially Lozi and Brad...(eek! don't hurt me people!) I've been so busy, that I haven't had a chance to respond yet. But I will. Don't worry. Well, here comes the individual thankles...  
  
Quill-Angel: Laura, thanks! And don't worry, I'll reply as soon as I can!  
  
Jade: You thought I was dead? Um, thanks! lol. I'm glad you like my ships, Harry is so sexy, right? Personally, I think Ron's hot too, so I don't write about him badly either. D/G is a cool ship! I'm glad I'm not Mary-Sue...I HATE CHO TOO! He's mine, *sniff sniff* I wanted to get rid of her in the beginning of the story, but don't worry, she'll be baccccckkkk. You'll see some D/G, don't worry! :P  
  
BonBon04: Pryscilla, darling, it's after winter break and you haven't killed me yet! Where are your priorities, lol.  
  
Scarlet Priestess: Um, is this Jade again? No matter, I updated! Glad you like the story!  
  
Got to go learn to play the ukelele!  
  
Amanda 


	12. Happy Valentine's Day

The Second War of Light and Darkness  
  
Summary: Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, love. H/OC; G/D; R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him. We all know who "he" is. No need to elaborate, I should think. J.K.R., the goddess does. Thank you. Do not sue.  
  
Author's Note: The next long-awaited Valentine's chapter. I am such a procrastinator. Valentine's Day was LAST weekend, lol. And now, with no further ado...  
  
Chapter 12: A Happy Valentine's Day to You Too, You Git!  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You WHAT?" she whispered disbelievingly.  
  
"I love him," Ginny repeated, her face void of emotion.  
  
Hermione got up and swept out of the room, giving her one last look before she shut the door.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The castle was in a frenzy the day of the Valentine's Dance. The sky was a perfect blue, and the weather was fairly warm for a February day.  
  
And the girls were fairly annoyed.  
  
"I can't figure out what to wear!" Amanda grumbled, tossing her robes out of her trunk in every direction. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"How about your *dress robes*?" she asked, sniggering, holding up a light-purple coloured item. Amanda wheeled around.  
  
"It's not that easy, 'Mione, you don't know how STRESSED I get when it's time for a formal occasion! You should have seen me at my old school...THERE'S NOTHING TO WEAR!" Amanda said in a high-pitched voice, sounding nervous.  
  
"Just wear them," Hermione said, tossing them at the brunette.  
  
"Fine," Amanda replied grumpily, pulling them carefully over her head.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron sat at the edge of their respective four-posters.   
  
"Do you think they're ready yet?" Harry said in a hollow voice.  
  
"Mate," Ron said, raising his eyebrows, "The dance doesn't start for another 5 hours. So at 7:00, we'll pick them up."  
  
Harry sighed. "Luckily we don't have any classes today. Otherwise, we'd have missed them all, just bloody sitting around doing nothing."  
  
"Have fun," Ron laughed, "I'm going to play Quidditch. Want to come?"  
  
Harry looked at him disbelievingly. "When have I *not* wanted to play?"  
  
"Fair point," Ron said sheepishly. The pair trudged off to the Quidditch pitch, brooms under their arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seven o'clock finally came, and the girls were *finally* ready.  
  
Harry and Ron waited 'patiently' in the common room, both looking very dashing in their dress robes; Harry was wearing grey; Ron was wearing green, and looking like a poppy in a maroon field. But, a very handsome poppy. [A/N: ;P]  
  
Ron looked up from the rose he was to give his date, and stood dumbstruck. Hermione looked stunning.  
  
Her face, sparkling with a kind of inner light, was framed by her no-longer frizzy hair, which was in delicate chocolate-brown ringlets, bouncing down around her face. Her amber-coloured eyes sparkled, her lashes long and curled, her eyelids shimmering with pink eyeshadow. Her lips were crimson, and little flecks caught the light from the nearest candelabra. Her creme-coloured dress robes, which looked to be made of the softest satin, shone magically, swishing around her ankles as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Ron mutely handed her the long-stemmed rose, taking her arm.   
  
"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, blushing.  
  
"You look great, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron murmured, his sapphire eyes stuck on hers.  
  
"Ahem," a voice called from the top of the stairs.  
  
Everyone in the common room looked up. Amanda blushed, then called, "I'm not trying to be the center of attention, but I didn't spend over three hours getting ready for nothing."  
  
"Well, it was worth it," Harry said, grinning shyly. He was right. Amanda's face was flushed pink, her brown eyes framed by long lashes and a ring of smoky grey eyeshadow, making her look uber-mysterious. Her long brown hair was up in a bun, fragrant lilacs (bewitched to stay fresh the whole night) circling it. Two strands of hair fell into her eyes, which were sparkling happily. Her lavender robes, altered to fit her figure, flared out at the ankles, looking like a Muggle cocktail dress. Her feet, clad in silver heels, clopped very ungracefully as she went down the stairs.  
  
"You look beautiful," Harry said, the awkwardness gone as he smiled at his date.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Amanda said coyly, winking. Harry took her arm and started to lead her to the door.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron said suddenly, sounding concerned.  
  
"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said stiffly, "Let's just go."  
  
"Well, if you're sure..." Ron said, the concerned tone fading slightly.  
  
The couples exited the common room and headed towards the Great Hall, which looked amazing. Well, at least to the girls (and Ron, who didn't really notice. He just thought Hermione looked amazing, and had eyes for none but her). Harry nearly gagged as he saw the floating Cupids, who were flying about on feathery wings and tossing rose petals about. It brought about less-than-happy memories from last year's Valentine's Day at Madam Puddifoot's. Harry shook his head to take these thoughts out of his head and let Amanda lead him to a table by the windows of the Great Hall. He looked up at the ceiling, which was currently an array of rosy pinks, reds, and purples. Amanda's brown eyes followed his gaze.  
  
"It's beautiful, isnt it?" Amanda asked, her face in awe.  
  
"Um, yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Let's dance," Amanda said suddenly as the band began, yanking on Harry's arm. Harry stubbornly resisted.  
  
"Harry doesn't dance," Hermione said, laughing. Harry looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just have to teach him!" Amanda said happily, tugging his arm so strongly that he was caught off guard and jerked up off his seat. Harry groaned under his breath.  
  
Amanda took his hand and led him to the dance floor, where happy couples such as Cho and Micheal Corner, Lavender and Seamus, where dancing as well. Cho cast him a brooding glance, her blackish-brown eyes shooting daggers at Amanda's back.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd hushed, turning towards the door.  
  
Ginny had arrived, her long vividly red hair down her back, in immaculate emerald green robes. Next to her was a boy. A certain grey-eyed, blond-haired boy that is.  
  
Ron stood up from his seat, his fists clenched.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: *meep* Don't hurt me...hope you liked it, and hope you had a charming Valentine's Day, the likes of which I didn't have. Remember to review, or I'll send some Blast-Ended Skrewts on loan from Hagrid on you!  
  
Godzlittlegirl: Sorry I didn't hurry. Like I said, I have major procrastination problems. ^_^*  
  
ThunderStorm-8: Thanks, I'm glad you like this. And thanks for sending me the Ron/Hermione petition! I signed it all right...  
  
Scarlet Priestess: OMG, we share the same special talents! I'm a dork too! o_0  
  
Quill-angel68: Yeah...'Mione did overeact a bit, neh? Oh well, glad you liked the chapter, and glad we're pen-pallys again!  
  
Love 'n' stale candy hearts,  
  
Amanda/ Firefly 


	13. A Will for Draco

The Second War of Light and Darkness  
  
Summary: Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, love. H/OC; G/D; R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him. We all know who "he" is. No need to elaborate, I should think. J.K.R., the goddess does. Thank you. Do not sue.  
  
Author's Note: Ahem. Here goes...  
  
Chapter 13: A Will For Draco  
  
  
  
Ginny had arrived, her long vividly red hair down her back, in immaculate emerald green robes. Next to her was a boy. A certain grey-eyed, blond-haired boy that is.  
  
Ron stood up from his seat, his fists clenched.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!!!" he yelled, his visage and ears flaming red. Harry went to Ron's side, his wand out, poised for trouble.  
  
Amanda sighed, and sat down in a chair, then, after a moment of thought, whipped out a notepad from her bag and began scribbling.  
  
Parvati, who had scurried to the table to be near the action, looked at her strangely. "What are you doing?" she asked, pushing her black plait away from her face.  
  
"Writing out a will for Malfoy," Amanda replied, grinning. "Oi, Draco," she yelled, "Who would you like to leave all your earthly belongings to?" Harry snickered.  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Amanda snapped, "I was just joking. Geez, I'm on you guys' side!"  
  
Draco looked away and turned to Ron. "I was just about to dance with your sister, if you don't mind. Come on, Ginny."  
  
Ginny swept to his side and signaled the band to play. They did, and to distract Ron, Hermione asked if he wanted to take a walk. He assented grudgingly, as he didn't want to see the two dancing, and they were off, disappeared through the door to the garden.  
  
Amanda grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"Amanda, I'd rather not. Please?" Harry pleaded, making his big green eyes as big as they would go.  
  
"Tough luck, hun," Amanda giggled, "I'm immune to the puppy-eyes. I do have a little brother you know. If I gave in every time he did that, I'd be his eternal slave by now, and I'd probably be in jail, too."  
  
Harry laughed, and let Amanda steer him away. She was careful to keep Draco and Harry as far apart as possible.  
  
They started dancing, and soon Amanda was wincing nearly every minute.   
  
"Sorry," he kept mumbling. Finally Amanda stopped, fanned herself and said, "Phew. Let's take a break. You really are horrible. But to be fair, you did warn me."  
  
Harry smiled apologetically and then said, "When you're all rested, how about we take the Ron and Hermione route and walk in the garden?"  
  
"Great idea!" Amanda said, bouncing up.  
  
They walked to the doorway and found themselves in the Hogwarts school garden. It was simply beautiful. Somehow, all the flowers were in bloom, although it was February, and there was no trace of snow inside the garden walls. Multi-coloured fairies flew about, and in the air was the fragrance of jasmine and lilac.  
  
Amanda inhaled deeply.  
  
"Oh, what a wonderful smell," she breathed, "I love lilacs and jasmine, they're my favourite." Harry took a deep breath and then slid his Quidditch-roughened hand into her softer one.  
  
Amanda jumped, then grinned at him. The pair walked down the garden path, looking at the scenery. Amanda saw Hermione and Ron behind a rectangular hedge.   
  
"Ohhhhh," she breathed, pulling Harry around to look at them. Ron leant down, gently kissing Hermione.  
  
Amanda melted. "That is so sweet," she cooed, looking at the kissing couple with dreamy eyes. Harry felt slightly aggrieved, but didn't let anything on. All he could think was, 'Thank Merlin Amanda's here, or I'd be the third wheel if this had happened before.' He looked down at Amanda, who was still smiling, her mind obviously somewhere different. Finally, Harry built up the courage.  
  
He leant down, gently pushing her chin up so that her face faced his. Amanda's eyes widened, but that was all he saw before he made the move. The kiss was soft, sweet, and yet passionate. It was heaven. They broke apart. Amanda smiled, touching her lips. Harry blushed crimson.  
  
"Wow," she said, blushing as well.   
  
"Um, so..." Harry stammered, fidgeting, nervous, "Did you see the last Quiddit--"  
  
But he was broken off by Amanda placing her lips on his.  
  
"That was a very effective way to shut you up," Amanda noted when they had moved apart, " I hate when you use Quidditch to cover up awkward moments."  
  
"A very pleasant way as well," Harry said sheepishly. She smiled.  
  
"Come on," she prompted, "Let'sgo back inside, it's getting chilly."  
  
"Okay," Harry said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good night, Harry," Amanda said, smiling, as they stood by the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Good night," he replied, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Amanda giggled and disappeared through the door, her robes swishing around the corner.  
  
Harry walked to the boys' dormitory staircase and went to his room, and sat on his scarlet four-poster bed. He lay down, still fully clothed. He wanted to wait for Ron, to share the news and congratulate him as well.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amanda took a black composition notebook from under her bed, grabbed a quill, and began to write. She wanted to keep all the memories in her diary, just so she could never forget that night. Although, frankly, she was sure she would never.  
  
Hermione waltzed in, and Amanda looked up. Amanda noted that Hermione was looking the happiest she had ever seen her. Amanda put a dog-eared her diary page to come back to later and grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Lovely night, wasn't it?" Amanda asked, eying Hermione, who was now humming happily, dancing about.  
  
"It was brilliant, Manda," Hermione gushed, collapsing unto Amanda's bed.  
  
"I know, that kiss was breathtaking."  
  
"You saw that?" Hermione asked shyly, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, it was so sweet. And I owe you thanks as well."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Because seeing your kiss gave Harry the confidence to kiss me!" Amanda exclaimed, hugging a pillow to her chest.  
  
"AWWWWW!" Hermione squealed, giving Amanda a huge hug, "This went much better than the Yule Ball. This is the best Valentine's day I've ever had."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron walked into the dorm, a silly grin upon his face, which was flushed. Harry grinned knowingly.  
  
"Had a good time with Hermione?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said gruffly, his blush now making his face look like a neon sign.  
  
"Kisses can do that to you, eh?" Harry asked, blushing slightly himself.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said dreamily, then jumped, "What did you say?"   
  
"Me and Amanda saw you guys behind the bushes, mate. Way to go!"  
  
"Thanks," Ron said sheepishly. "Hey," he pointed out suddenly, "You don't look so disappointed in the evening yourself!"  
  
"Maybe..." said Harry, wiping his glasses on his robes, "It's because of the same reason."  
  
"YOU KISSED HERMIONE?" Ron yelled, stunned. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"No! I meant I kissed Amanda. She saw you guys and got all blushy and giggly, and I just couldn't help it, so--"  
  
"It was great, wasn't it?" Ron breathed, collapsing backwards unto his bed.  
  
"You bet," Harry replied, before yawning, and settling himself unto his respective bed as well.  
  
They drifted off to peaceful dreams.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hehe, I kissed Harry *blush*. It's very strange writing about your fantasies online for the world to see. I WANNA KISS HARRY IN REAL LIFE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Ahem. I suppose that's enough whining. Sorry there wasn't much Draco/Ginny action, but there should be more next chapter. Also, Ron and Hermione get more serious...^_^* Well, I hoped you liked it! R & R FOLKS!  
  
bigreader: I love dances too ;D But I expecially love leaving nasty cliffhangers people go crazy about! LOL!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Love your name :D Glad you liked it!  
  
Scarlet Priestess: I don't think anybody wants blast-ended skrewts attacking them! You made the right choice in reviewing! I love that you loved that part. I hope I updated quickly enough!  
  
Well, love you all!  
  
-Amanda/Firefly 


	14. Spring Break

The Second War of Light and Darkness  
  
Summary: Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, love. H/OC; G/D; R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, believe me... if I owned Harry, I'd be marrying him in the novels or movies and sticking myself in, inside of in this dinky fanfic. Joy, joy! Do you see that happening? No. J.K. Rowling has that pleasure.   
  
Author's Note: Because of all my friends' massive support, I have honoured their request to stick them in. Discreetly of course. GO SPRING BREAK! Sorry I waylayed most of the airport stuff, but really, this chapter is too long anyway, so I'm forgiven, right? Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Spring Break  
  
Harry had the sudden urge to lunge to the nearest window and crack his head upon it. It was a fine, Spring day, the sun was shining, the flowers blooming...and where was he? In Professor Binns' History of Magic classroom, listening to a tedious lecture. He glanced over at Amanda, who was on the other side of the room, writing. Harry felt himself puzzling over this for a bit; she never wrote notes for class. She, like he and Ron, took them from Hermione. She didn't look very happy. Harry resolved to ask her about it later on. He looked to his side, where Ron and Hermione sat, Ron trying to pass her notes. Love notes. Hermione, however, kept pushing it back with no reply. Apparently, school was still her priority. Harry, still very bored, put his head down and napped until the end of the period.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone quickly jumped up, some even sprinting to the door. Harry was nudged awake by Hermione, who frowned disapprovingly.  
  
"You slept all class?" she whispered, glancing over at Professor Binns.  
  
"Yup," Harry said, yawning, then looked around. "Amanda?" he called, "Let's go." Amanda looked up from whatever she was writing. Harry noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She got up, hurriedly tucking the sheif of parchment into her schoolbag, but a moment later it fell out. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm going to be late to Arithmancy with Hermione! Where'd she go?"   
  
"With Ron," Harry answered, looking at her worriedly. She was never this flustered.  
  
"I'm going to kick her ass," Amand mumbled, before shifting a smile unto her face and giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, saying a quick goodbye before she ran out.  
  
Harry sighed, realizing he'd be walking alone to Care of Magical Creatures. Again. He knelt down to tie his shoelaces, when he noticed it. The parchment Amanda had dropped. Harry picked it up and his mind fought itself.  
  
To read the letter, or not to read the letter? To betray her trust, or to find out what was wrong? Harry made up his mind, and began to read:  
  
  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
  
  
I miss you all so much. Everything is going fine here, but I can't help but be homesick. England is so different from America, and even though I've made good friends here (like Harry), I still miss you, Jenni, Pryscilla, Maggie, Oua and the rest. I'd really like to see you guys this break, but it seems impossible. None of you have the money, and I don't think I could afford to visit you guys either anytime soon. The tuition for Hogwarts, plus the moving costs, have left my family in kind of a rut.  
  
But, I'll still have fun, I know, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny's been kind of distant now that she and Harry's rival, Draco (I've told you about him) started going out, but I think she'll be going to the Riviera as well. Well, I've got to go, History of Magic's just ended. Hope to see you soon, and give everyone a big hug for me.  
  
  
  
L.Y.L.A.S.  
  
Amanda  
  
Harry realized with a jolt, as he folded up the letter, that he was quite near Hagrid's hut. He shoved it hurriedly into his robes and started running towards where the rest of the class was congregated.   
  
"'arry!" Hagrid called gruffly, smiling, "There ya are!" Harry smiled, glad Hagrid wasn't mad at him for being late, and went over to where Ron was standing, ruffling his red hair.  
  
"Hey," Ron whispered, when he saw his best friend, "Where have you been?" Harry gave him a look.  
  
"After you ditched me," Harry whispered back, (Ron smiled apologetically) "I found a letter Amanda wrote to a friend saying she was missing America and that she wouldn't be able to visit over break."  
  
"You read her letter?" Ron whispered in awe, "I would never do that to Hermione! She'd probably go batty."  
  
"Well," Harry said, looking rather nervous now, "I hope Amanda doesn't, but maybe if I make plans to take her friends to the Riviera with us, as a surprise, y'know, maybe she won't be mad."  
  
"That makes sense," Ron mused, "But how will you get them over here?"  
  
"I have an idea," Harry said, his green eyes glinting, "This is how we'll do it..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"'Mione?" Amanda called, looking around the door frame, "Have you seen my bathing suit?"  
  
Hermione popped up from Ginny's dormitory door and shook her head, her brown curls bouncing. "Nope," she said, looking thoughtful, "Have you looked underneath your bed yet?"  
  
"Of course I have!" Amanda said frustratedly, ducking her head underneath the bed, "See it's not--Oh."  
  
"You found it, didn't you?" Hermione said, walking into the room with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda said sheepishly, holding up the bikini top and bottom. She threw them into her open suticase.  
  
"How can you manage to make everything fit?" Ginny said in awe, walking into the room.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, grinning. "An enlarging charm of course! Otherwise I'd need about four suitcases, and that simply wouldn't do, would it?"  
  
"Oh, not at all," Ginny said, laughing, putting her long red hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"I think I'm done," Hermione declared a moment later, closing her navy suitcase with a flourish.  
  
"Me, too," said Amanda, following suit, "Let's bring everything downstairs."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ron tossed a pair of orange swim trunks into his dufflebag, and proclaimed, "All done."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry said, running a hand through his already messy jet-black hair, "Let's go to meet the girls. Let's just hope everything goes well when we get to the airport in Nice."  
  
"Don't worry, mate," Ron said reassuringly, "With the effort you've put into this, everything will go smashingly."  
  
"I hope so, Ron," Harry said, sighing, "I hope so."  
  
The boys headed down the stairs, duffle bags slung across their shoulders. They grinned at the girls, who were carrying their massive suitcases with ease.  
  
"Didn't know you were so strong, Hermione," Ron teased, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled, then kissed him back.  
  
"Lightening Charm, Ron," Ginny answered, glaring at him.  
  
"Why is she so mad?" Harry said underneath his breath to Ron.  
  
"I persuaded Mum not to let Ginny bring Malfoy," Ron said, his blue eyes narrowed at Ginny's retreating back; she was going to say good-bye to her boyfriend.  
  
"Good job, mate," Harry said, punching Ron on the shoulder, "We wouldn't want HIM around."  
  
"Well put," Ron agreed, "Let's get going now, Mum's in the foyer." Harry nodded, took Amanda's suitcase (she smiled happily) and went out of the portrait hall, the girls and Ron following. They found Mrs. Weasley beaming at the bottom of the stairs, waving merrily.   
  
"Hello Ron, dear," she said, giving Ron a hug. He turned red, before she turned to Harry and gave him a smothering hug as well, whispering, "How are you, Harry? All right?" Harry nodded, and she went over to where Hermione and Amanda were standing. Amanda smiled and Hermione went to go give Mrs. Weasley a hug.  
  
"Hello," Mrs. Weasley said, her brown eyes sparkling happily as she looked over at Amanda, "You're Amanda, right, dear? Well, I'm glad Harry has someone to keep his mind..." she paused, searching for the right word, "*preoccupied*, what with all that's been going on."   
  
Amanda blushed and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," the kindly matron replied, then said loudly, "Well, we'd better be off, the plane is leaving soon. Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Here I am," the redhead replied sullenly, walking out of a nearby classroom, her suitcase rolling behind her.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Ron prodded suspiciously, his eyebrows furrowed. Ginny didn't answer, and everyone, who knew full well what she had been doing, began walking out of the huge foyer doors.  
  
"So..." said Amanda, trying to make conversation, "Who else is coming along?" Harry glanced at Ron and smirked.  
  
"Just us, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Everyone else was just so busy, and Arthur will be meeting us in France."  
  
"Oh," Amanda said, her brown eyes now off somewhere else, then pulled her long hair into a ponytail.  
  
The car ride there was relatively uneventful, full of small talk and forthcoming exams. When they finally arrived at the airport, they piled out of the car.  
  
"All right," Mrs. Weasley, "Everyone close together, now, we wouldn't want anyone getting lost."  
  
"Yes," said Ron in an undertone to Harry, Hermione, and Amanda, "Everybody hold hands, stay together."  
  
Amanda grinned, and grabbed Harry's hand, interlacing it with her own. Ron and Hermione were already way ahead of them.   
  
They made their way into the airport, which had guards standing at the entrance.  
  
"I'm so excited," Hermione squealed, "I love France!"  
  
"Me too," Amanda said, squealed as well, "I've never been there before, though. But the culture is amazing, and..." Harry tried to listen attentively to what his girlfriend and Hermione were conversing about, but when he looked over at Ron, and found he wasn't listening anymore, he stopped as well, and began looking around. He had never actually flown anywhere on an airplane before, and in an odd sort of way he was a bit nervous.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly when Ron stopped ahead of him, staring at the nearest window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, and Ron turned to him with a grimace.  
  
"Are we flying on...those things?" he said, pointing at an airplane.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, confused, "Why?"  
  
"Because they just look like giant metal birds! How do they fly? Why can't we just use broomsticks?!"  
  
"Well," Harry admitted, "They do look a bit frightening, but Muggles get along fine on them. And I suppose that flying to France on broomsticks would be pretty tiring." Ron shrugged, but still looked nervous.  
  
They handed their tickets to the smiling flight attendent at the gate and walked down the noisy, grey pathway to the airplane.  
  
They found their seats (Amanda, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together, and Ginny sat with her Mum) and situated themselves. Amanda took out her C.D. player and a few C.D's and put them in the pocket of the seat in front, then put a book ("The Bell Jar" by Sylvia Plath) and a few magazines ("YM", "CosmoGIRL!" and "Seventeen") in as well.   
  
"You're sure organized," Harry remarked, running a hand through his unruly hair. Amanda just smiled.  
  
"I travel a lot, so I pretty much know the deal about all this stuff...security, plane safety...you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. Amanda grinned back and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
The flight attendant began talking about safety precautions, so Amanda just slipped on her headphones and let her eyes wander. Harry tried hard to listen, but really, most things he remembered from movies he had watched when he was younger. Ron was paying attention; he looked pretty scared when she talked about "In case of a maritime crash, your seat may be used as a flotation device". Hermione was chatting in a low voice to Ginny from across the corridor (which quite a short a distance). After a while, she stopped talking, and everybody else started. There was a crackle from the speakers, and a voice began speaking:  
  
"Welcome to British Airways flight 554 from London, England, going to Nice, France. We should be having a pleasant flight today. The flight conditions are excellent, as well as the weather. Please fasten your seatbelts when the orange light above your heads is on. You may remove them when it turns off. Please be reminded that there is no smoking on this flight. Thank you. We shall be taking off very shortly."  
  
Amanda grabbed some gum from her black leather purse and mutely handed a piece to each person, then popped two into her open mouth.  
  
"What's this for?" Harry asked, confused, holding the gum in his hand.  
  
"It's so your ears don't pop as we're going up," supplied Hermione, then she handed the piece she had just been given back to Amanda, "Thanks, I brought my own."  
  
"My ears are going to POP?!" Ron said loudly, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, sighing, "It's just a phrase. Your ears don't actually pop, it's just the feeling your eardrums get."  
  
Suddenly, the plane began speeding up.  
  
"What's happening?" Ginny whispered to them.  
  
"We're taking off now," Amanda said back, "So get ready."  
  
Harry grabbed the armrests so tightly, his knuckles began turning white. The scar Umbridge had given him ('I will not tell lies') flashed white on the back of his hand. Amanda started humming underneath her breath, looking out the window.  
  
The plane lifted off the ground, and Ron gasped, then blushed as two college-aged girls turned 'round to look at him. From then on, everything went smoothly. The teens began talking amicably about anything and everything: exams, Quidditch, classes, and gossip.  
  
When finally the captain came over the loudspeaker again, everyone was relieved to hear that they would be arriving in less than 10 minutes. Harry kept grinning at Ron, who grinned back, both anxious to see Amanda's reaction to their surprise.  
  
They finally landed with a thud, and everyone began getting up, gathering their luggage from the overhead compartment, picking up magazines and C.D.'s, and heading towards the exit. The girls giggled excitedly to each other. Harry walked closer to Amanda, slipping his hand into hers. She looked up, smiling at him, and then a voice called out:  
  
"*Finally*! We thought you'd never get here, Dubster!" Amanda's eyes widened and she whipped around to see five, very familiar girls standing beside the gate.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Heehee, this chapter was wwwwaayyyy too long, n'est pas? Well, hoped you like it!  
  
Einstein09: Thanks, I'm so glad you like this story!  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed S: Thanks for putting me on your fave author's list...*aww*  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Scarlet Priestess: I'm glad you liked that part...lots of people said they did! Luv ya!  
  
quill-angel68: Thanks for the nice long review. I enjoyed the criticism--it's always good :D Yeah, I'm thinking Amanda is (sooo strange talking about myself, lol). Um, sorry this chappie isn't better, but I had written it before I got your review (because ff.net is so damn slow with their e-mails and wouldn't let me read my reviews...*grr*) Yeah, Amanda's a muggle-born. Thanks for such a helpful review! I'll be checking my mail for your response! ;) Luv ya!  
  
bon bon 04: You're actually going to be IN the next chapter, so...yeah...  
  
Russell: I will send you one very soon :) I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Luv,  
  
Amanda/Firefly 


	15. Of Bums and Beach Bummers

The Second War of Light and Darkness  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, new loves. H/OOC, R/Hr, a little G/D.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although I do own Amanda, who is actually myself, but stuck into the story!  
  
Author's Note: As I sit here, eating green grapes, I'd just like to tell you all that Amanda is made to be, essentially, the way I am, and reacts how I would react. The airplane thing from last chapter? I am totally unafraid of airplanes, I've been on them so many times. So naturally, Amanda would be as well. Secondly, even though Amanda is Muggle-born, she has been to school in America, with her fellow witch friends. She went to an all girl's school, called "Liberty Academy of Witchcraft", so she is pretty assimilated into wizarding culture. She just has to get used to the English way of life and living in a coed school. Just some background. And now, on the story!  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Oua, who is currently in Greece, due to some family emergencies. Love ya Oua, and I hope everything's all right!  
  
Chapter 15: Of Bums and Beach Bummers  
  
Five girls stood at the gate exit, grinning happily, and waving.   
  
Amanda dashed to her friends, brown hair flying behind her, arms stretched wide, colliding with a blonde.  
  
"Oh my God, guys! What are you doing here?" she squealed, her brown eyes sparkling excitedly.  
  
Jamie, the blonde, hugged her back and said fondly, "We came to visit. Harry sent us the letter you wrote to us, and wrote a little something at the bottom as well, and enclosed some galleons for the tickets."  
  
Amanda turned to look at Harry and smiled, her lower lip trembling, "Aw, Harry, you didn't have to do that!"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, smirking, "I did, otherwise you'd be moping around the summer house, and we don't want that. We want to have fun!"  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Amanda said, wiping her eyes, then turned to her friends and said, "Oua, Pryscilla, Maggie, Jamie, Jenni, meet Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum."  
  
"'Mum'?" A very dark-haired, medium-skinned girl asked, giggling. Amanda gave her a look.  
  
"Guys," she said, speaking to her British friends, "Let me introduce you to: Pryscilla, otherwise known as 'Bon Bon'--" (The girl with long black hair and darkish skin, smiled. She was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Duh.', and a pair of cheerleading-type shorts.) "--Oua, but we call her Diamond, (a girl with thick, reddish blonde hair in a pair of jean capris, and a green tank-top waved, smirking), Maggie, (a friendly looking girl with short, bouncy blonde hair and pink cheeks smiled serenely, patting down her knee-length, black and white-polka-dot 50's style skirt), Jamie (the blonde girl, wearing a pair of jeans shorts, and a baby-blue peasant blouse from before smiled, and said "Hi!" rather awkwardly) and last, but not least, Jenni." Jenni had very long light-brown hair and light-brown eyes, and was pretty tall. She was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Crusaders Volleyball'.  
  
"Um," Ron said, trying to avert his eyes from the five pretty females in front of him, "Nice to meet you guys. Let's get our luggage, now."  
  
"Sounds great, Ron," Hermione said, looking up at the signs. She pointed out the way to go.  
  
"We'll come along," Jenni said, smiling, then turned to her friends, "Let's go!" The whole group of them began walking to the baggage claim.  
  
Amanda walked up to a desk clerk and said, fumblingly, "Bonjour."  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle," the clerk answered back, smiling in a friendly way, "Est-ce que vous m'aidez?" (Hello, ma'am, may I help you?)  
  
"Er---oui," Amanda said slowly, "Nous avons...you know what? Do you speak English, miss?"  
  
The lady behind the counter grinned, and said in a very thick French accent, "Yes, I do. May I help you?"  
  
"Thank God," Amanda mumbled, then continued asking questions to the clerk.  
  
With a crisp nod, and a "Merci, Madame, au revoir!" Amanda turned to her friends. "Okay, the baggage claim is this way." They followed her and finally got to the baggage claim.  
  
"Goodness," Maggie said, her blonde hair bobbing, "Airports are very confusing."  
  
"The worst is the one in Frankfurt, Germany," Amanda giggled, "My cousin Dina and I got lost like, five times there in just a matter of our six hour layover." Pryscilla, who was nearby, laughed.  
  
"Oh, I missed you guys..." Amanda sighed, giving the two closest people to her, Jamie and Maggie, a huge hug.  
  
They gathered all the luggage and started to walk outside.  
  
"How will we get to Nice, mum?" Ron asked, ungluing his mouth from Hermione's.  
  
"On 'Le Mètro'," Mrs. Weasley replied, her cheeks rosy, walking briskly, "Let's go, girls and boys."  
  
They went down into the subway, and while Mrs. Weasley ordered their tickets, looked around.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Maggie suddenly exclaimed jumping up and down, pointing at a man walking past, "Is that Johnny Depp?!"  
  
"No, Maggie," Amanda said, sniggering, "I think that's just a hot homeless man."  
  
"Oh," Maggie said, looking put out.  
  
"It's okay," Amanda soothed, "We're in France, there'll be plenty of times to spot him just yet."  
  
Maggie laughed, "I know...but it's hard when I haven't seen my 'husband' for over 15 years...he must be missing me sorely."  
  
Amanda hugged her blonde, Johnny Depp-obsessed friend, and then headed towards Harry.  
  
Amanda grinned, her brown eyes sparkling joyously, at her boyfriend, who was equally happy to see her happy.  
  
"I knew you'd love it," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"And I do!" Amanda said, flinging herself unto Harry for a huge hug, then gave him a kiss.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I just have one question, though..." Amanda said musingly.  
  
"And what's that?" Harry said, feeling a bit guilty. She was going to ask, he knew she was going to ask...  
  
"How'd you know I was so homesick? I've been hiding it from everyone, so the only way you would know was if you read my letters, or my journal." Amanda laughed, "And you wouldn't do that, would you, Harry?" An odd look came over Harry's face, pure guilt. Amanda let go of him, stepping back to get a good look.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you didn't!" she exclaimed, her face crestfallen. Harry sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Amanda, but I thought you wouldn't mind, and--"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now, Harry," Amanda said sharply.  
  
"Amanda--" Harry said angrily, "Wait."  
  
"I *said* later." Amanda stalked away, and then hitched a grin unto her face as she saw her friends.  
  
Harry stood there, fuming. 'I was just trying to be nice,' he thought, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Women," he muttered, and headed towards Ron.  
  
Finally, they got to their destination, and they tried to hail a taxi. The only one who was successful at it was Amanda, who basically put a hand out nearly touching the windshield, and then simply opening the door and bouncing in. Naturally, they couldn't all fit, so the cab driver (who told them his name was Jean-Paul; he was a very talkative driver) spoke to headquarters over the intercom and got two more. They told him where to go (Boulevarde d'Amandier, where their vacation home was) and he sped them over, chatting cheerfully about the weather all the way, not realizing that nearly none of them could speak French, excepting Amanda, Maggie, Hermione, and Oua, and even they didn't understand him very well at all.  
  
When they got out of the taxi, when they reached their destination, they saw two quaint, little houses; they were attached by the living room, to allow easy mobility. One was light pink, the other a bright turquoise. Amanda and her friends immediately claimed the bright turqouise for their own, and the rest stayed in the other house, which was considerably smaller. They picked their rooms, with Ginny and Hermione sharing one room in the pink home, Ron and Harry the other, and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had the largest master bedroom. Unfortunately, there was only one bathroom. In the other house, it was much larger. Amanda and Jamie shared a bedroom, Oua and Pryscilla shared another, and Jenni and Maggie had the last. Every two bedrooms had an adjoining bathroom, so everything was fine for them at least, although it would take about four hours before anyone could go to the beach the rest of spring break.  
  
After they were all settled, it was already too late to do anything but hang out around the house. And the day of reckoning for Harry arrived.  
  
Harry was sitting in his room, rereading "Flying with the Cannons" for the fiftieth time, when Amanda came in, with a sickly sweet smile that was obviously plastered on.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly, "We need to talk."  
  
"I know," Harry said, frustrated, putting his book down on the end table with a thump. "Amanda, I was trying to do something nice for you and you go and get all angry at me. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"HARRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORANT GIT! THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHETHER YOU DID SOMETHING NICE OR NOT, IT'S A MATTER OF PRIVACY AND TRUST! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD READ MY PRIVATE STUFF? HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and yelled back, "YOU WERE UNHAPPY! I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND, AND I CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU WERE LOOKING SICK AND DEPRESSED, AND THAT BOTHERED ME!"  
  
"OH," Amanda yelled back, sarcastically, "YOU WERE ANNOYED THAT I MISSED MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS. WELL, SORR-Y. I SHOULD'VE JUST FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM, RIGHT? AFTER BEING AWAY FROM AMERICA FOR 8 MONTHS, I SHOULD'VE JUST BEEN LIKE, HEY, I'LL JUST FORGET ANYTHING EVER EXISTED IN AMERICA! THAT EVERYTHING I DID WAS JUST AN OLD, TIRED MEMORY!" Tears went down Amanda's face, her eyes blotchy and red.  
  
"Hey," Ron said worriedly, popping his head into the room, "Is everything all right up here? I heard yelling."  
  
"Yes, Ron, everything's just fine," Amanda said sarcastically, her hands on her hips. Ron quailed.  
  
"She knows," Harry said, before Ron had time to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, his mouth a large 'O'. "Well, let me know how it goes!" Ron said mock-cheerfully, preparing to go, but Amanda grabbed his arm.   
  
"You knew?" Amanda said in a dangerously low voice, glaring at Ron, "You knew, and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well, yes, he told me about the letter, but--" Ron said, slowly removing his arm from her pincer-like grip.  
  
Amanda took a deep breath, and stomped out, slamming the door.  
  
Harry stood there, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Well," Ron said, with a grimace on his face, "That went well."  
  
Harry looked at him, shook his head, and walked out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: That was a really crappy chapter. See, Pryscilla! That's what you get when you rush me! I need INSPIRATION. Lol. Sorry...I'm kinda PMS-y today, so I'm thinking that has to do with overly dramatic, yell-y, angsty Amanda. I pity poor Harry. He felt my wrath. ANYWHO...on with the reviewers...OH! AND READ MY NEW STORY, "The Beauty and the Beast". It's a Draco/Ginny, of course.  
  
xxDiamondxx: Hey Oua. Hope everything is fine in Greece. LOVE YA!  
  
Scarlet Priestess: I know, I miss Drakey-poo too. *Pout* Stupid Ron. Thanks for your suggestion. I hope you can see Amanda's flaw here...she's hot-tempered. Um, yeah.  
  
bon bon 04: You were right! Glad you like it so far...And thanks for reviewing twice, lol!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Thanks for your loyalty to this fic ;D  
  
Luv 'n' apologies,  
  
Amanda/Firefly 


	16. Operation GreenEyed Monster

**The Second War of Light and Darkness**  
  
_by x0firefly0x (Amanda)_  
  
**Summary:** Sixth year...a year of new friends, old enemies, and, especially for Harry Potter himself, new loves. H/OC, R/Hr, a little G/D.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. If he was, I would put him on a leash and take him everywhere...showing him off and snogging him silly. But maybe it's better that J.K.R. has Harry Potter...if I did, there would be never be a 6th book, lol. Also, the nightclub Heaven is completely made up, and if there is one in the French Riviera named that...um, sorry. I don't claim any rights or money or anything! And Jo, congratulations on your new baby! XD YAY! throws party for her favorite author and invites you to join in  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I'm really, really, really sorry! So, to make it up to you, I've decided to update all of my previously thought-to-be abandoned fics. Love you all, and once again, I'm sorry this chapter (probably) sucks badly! Also, SORRY the format is screwed up, it was all perfect, and now it's not...-sobs- 3Amanda

* * *

**Chapter 16: Operation Green-Eyed Monster**

"Urgh!" Amanda grumbled, walking down the stairs, kicking the steps on the way down.  
"Woah," Jenni said, as she saw her angry friend, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Amanda said, pushing her long, brown hair away from her annoyed face.  
"Oh, there's something up..." Jenni said, nodding knowingly. "Let's have a group council in your room; let's go into the turquoise house."  
"Fine," Amanda sighed. Jenni smiled, and took her elbow to guide her into the adjoining house and into her room. She told her to sit down, and then Jenni was rushing about gathering all her friends. When they were all present, they began.  
"Okay," Pryscilla started, "What's up?" They all looked at Amanda.  
"Well..." Amanda said angrily, although she had calmed down quite considerably, "Harry read my mail. That was how he knew to send you guys here! He invaded my privacy!"  
"Yes, reading somebody else's mail is a federal offense," Jamie said, straight-faced, but her lips were twitching.  
"I know!" Amanda exclaimed.  
"Listen, darling," said Maggie, the ever sensible one, "Don't be mad at Harry. Forgive him. After all, he was only working for your best interests." "I say you make him jealous," Oua said bluntly, after Maggie's speech was over. And does anyone really listen to the suggestions that make sense? No, vengeance is more fun!  
"Ooh. I like that idea," Amanda said, grinning. "But how do I do it? I'm not exactly practiced, after all."  
"Neither am I. This is just an idea. Okay, here's the plan..." Oua began. They all leaned forward eagerly.

_LATER IN THE DAY..._  
"Oi, guys! We're about to go clubbing!" Ron yelled up the stairs, "Mum's out, Dad's coming tomorrow, but we don't have plenty of time...just hurry up!"  
"Yay!" a half-dozen girlish squeals resounded, plus a "This is even better to our plan than I thought! Revision!"  
Ron shook his head, mumbling about girls being mad, and headed back to his room to get ready with Harry.  
The girls were all dashing around the room, including Ginny and Hermione, who had joined them to get ready altogether. They were on vacation, so they couldn't use magic, but all of them knew how to do it the old-fashioned, Muggle way. They all got dressed in their sparkliest, most revealing, most fitting clothes (as befitting a night out on the town) and started to do their make-up. Forty-five minutes later, they were done, after Ron banging on their door impatiently and yelling obscenities for five minutes. They all filed out, ignoring the boys, chin-up, shoulders back, to make them look taller, and to enhance the effect of the heels they were wearing. Oua was leading them all confidently, in a green halter top with sparkling embroidery at the ties and hem, with a pair of tight jeans pants and bright green kitten heels, with her hair was in a high ponytail and curls; Pryscilla came next, with a blue tiny baby-tee that read, simply, 'SEXY' in sparkling blue letters on her chest, with a pair of faded acid-washed jeans short shorts and flip-flops that had a heel. Jenni went past after her friends, in purple, with a knee-length black skirt and a purple sparkly butterfly-shaped shirt that tied in the back, and a pair of calve-high, black boots. Maggie came afterward, with a light pink skirt that was quite short, and a hot pink polka-dot tank-top with a small light pink bow that matched the skirt at the front and pink mules on her feet. Jamie was just wearing jeans and a orange tee-shirt that said '09'; she didn't like to dance (A/N:BUT I SHALL GET YOU TO DANCE JAMIE! MUHHAHAHAHA!), so she just wore something to impress...but without showing skin. Amanda was last, she totally ignored Harry as she slinked by the boys in a knee-length metallic gold dress that went down low in the front and in the back, lace-up black heels on her feet, her brown hair up in a bun with wavy tendrils coming down, so that you could see the nape of her neck. They walked down the stairs, all in a row, ignoring the boys, who stood flabbergasted.  
"They look wonderful, don't they?" Ginny said, smirking, her hands on her hips, her long, red hair down to the middle of her back, in a little black dress with a black lace choker that had a curtain of beads attached to it. She wore strappy black-sparkly heels. Hermione came out of the room, her brown hair scrunched up so that it wasn't even remotely bushy, and a red tube top, with a black mini-skirt.  
"You guys look great, too," Ron said, drooling at Hermione. She gave him a kiss on the cheek for being sweet. "Well, we'd better go."  
They all nodded, and down they went, Harry sulking behind them. The boys were wearing jeans with black t-shirts so they could look Muggle 'cool'. Harry had advised Ron that dress robes were not the best things to go clubbing with, and that they may attract unwanted attention. At the bottom of the stairs, Oua observed Harry and whispered to her, "Stage 1 of Operation Green-Eyed Monster complete." Amanda just grinned and kept walking, laughing with Jamie over something sarcastic she had just said.  
"Well, where are we going?" Maggie asked, her blue eyes glancing about the street. There were a lot of people walking about, all dressed up just as they were.  
"I dunno," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders, "Let's just follow those people. They look like they know where they're going." Hermione, Ginny, and Harry exchanged amused glances but said nothing to Ron.  
Ron put his arm around Hermione, pulling her closer as they walked down the hip, cobblestoned street, bustling with young teens and adults. There were bars and clubs lining the avenue, full with happy (although a bit drunken) laughter, and loud music blasting out of the speakers to try and entice you to dance in their club. "How about this one?" Jenni asked, pointing at a club called Heaven, which was in a completely white building. The music was mixed, between rock, hip-hop and techno-pop. They decided to go wait on the line and try to get in.  
"We should be able to get in," piped up the so-far very quiet Harry, "We look all right, don't we?"  
"Are you kidding?" Ginny said, laughing, "We look brilliant!"  
"Fabulous," Pryscilla added.  
"Très chic," Oua added to Pryscilla's comment. They all laughed.  
They waited on the lengthy line for only five minutes, and they were let in, making them all confident that they had the right look. They looked around the hip nightspot, which was pulsing with people and music. Franz Ferdinand's "Take Me Out" was playing, much to Amanda's immense enjoyment; it was one of her favorite songs. They all hopped around and danced a bit to the music, and then the boys decided to go see if they could get some alcohol (A/N: Is there a drinking age in France? 0.o). They came back with glasses of rum for the two of them, and waved them about happily.  
"Rum!" Ron yelled over the music, "Finally, some alcohol. I'm ready to get drunk!"  
"Like Mum and Dad won't notice that you have a hangover tomorrow, you dolt!" Ginny yelled back, "So watch yourself. What time do we have to leave?"  
"Eleven," Ron answered.  
"That early? Well, we better have as much fun as we can before then, then," Ginny replied, still dancing, but now to some techno.  
"I'm going to get some Fanta," Amanda called to her friends, "Be right back." They nodded, and she pushed through to the bar, and sat on a red lacquered stool. She was quickly joined by a blond-haired, amazingly blue-eyed boy of about seventeen years of age, who looked remarkably like Prince William. Luckily for him, Amanda had always greatly fancied Prince William, or otherwise he would've been denied a chance to buy her a drink. He got her a Fanta, and started chatting with her. It turned out that his name was Josh, he was very knowledgeable, and although he was from Boston, he was an exchange student going to school in Paris. He and his new schoolmates had all come down the the Riviera for spring break. Amanda introduced herself, explained why she was there (but, of course, she neglected to tell him about the fact that she was a witch). He asked her to dance when a salsa number came on, and being that she was on Operation GEM, she agreed, thinking, 'Stage 2.  
Harry had been watching all this go on, and was now thoroughly pissed off, and although he hated to admit it, jealous. Seeing his girlfriend (even though they were currently fighting) dirty dancing with another guy just made him lose his head. Purposefully, he strode across the room, and angrily whispered into her ear, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
She glared at him, then said in a innocent tone, "Having fun, with Josh here." Josh looked at them both suspiciously.  
"Um," Josh said, his eyes flicking from Harry to Amanda, "I think I'm going to get another drink...d'you want one?"  
"No, I'm fine," Amanda said kindly, and as he walked away, turned on Harry and glared. "You scared him away!"  
"What were you doing dancing with him," Harry spat, "anyway? I'm your boyfriend!"  
"I don't date people who read my mail and invade my privacy," Amanda said stonily, crossing her arms.  
Harry heaved a great sigh. "Y'know what? Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll never do it again. You happy now?"  
"Yes, immensely," Amanda said with a grin, thinking, 'Stage 3, complete. Operation GEM has been a success'  
"That's it?" Harry said, looking confused, "That's all it took for you to forgive me?"  
"Yup," Amanda said happily, "Now, let's dance!" She dragged the now-not-sulky Harry over to where everyone in their group was dancing. The rest of the night passed by without a hitch, and even Jamie was dancing (with a cute guy named Chad). When it was eleven, they all ran out of the club (but not before Jamie exchanged cell phone numbers with Chad), pulling along a tipsy Ron and a disapproving Hermione. They piled into the dark, empty house, and rushed upstairs to change before Mrs. Weasley came back from wherever she had gone before. On the way downstairs from changing into pajamas (Amanda's had mooses on it! .) Amanda hugged Oua for her idea, and made her vow not to mention it to Harry...ever. She knew she was being deceitful, but at the moment she was too happy and pleased about herself that she didn't care.  
Harry was waiting downstairs for her, in flannel pajama pants and a baggy red t-shirt. "Hey," he greeted her.  
"Hey," Amanda said quietly back with a smile. Oua made a dash to the kitchen, saying something about making toast in advance for tomorrow morning. They sat down on the comfy black couch, and Harry put his arm around her. "Look, I'm sorry about everything," Harry apologetically said.  
"I know," Amanda said softly, "You told me before."  
"Oh, yeah..."  
"Well, I'm sorry for dancing with Josh," Amanda said, looking at him for forgiveness, "It was mean to both you and him, and I should've respected that we were still dating."  
"It's okay," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. Amanda smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Now that we've forgiven each other, this vacation should be a lot more fun," Amanda said, grinning. Harry agreed.  
_To be continued..._  
  
**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed that, even though it was incredibly stupid, and Amanda was slutty and shallow. Let me just say, I'm the least likely person to agree to dance with, let alone dirty-dance with, someone I've never met, even though they may look like Prince William. So, yeah. And I would never trick my boyfriend by making him jealous...so that's my apology for the actions of my character, who is becoming Mary-Sueish and out of my control...I'M SORRY! -sobs- Well, now on to the faithful reviewers.  
**Scarlet Priestess:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter, lol. Johnny Depp is just so hot -drools-  
**BonBon:** I love Ron, too, Pryscilla! YAY! Aren't you glad I FINALLY updated?  
**sauronbill:** I'm glad you like it!  
**Prodigal Son:** I'm happy you enjoy this fic, Brad.  
And to **Jade **and **Whynot**, screw you, basically. -toasts marshmallows over their flames- 

Love, Amanda/Firefly


End file.
